Deus Ex Machina
by The Lone Pig
Summary: Mamoru and Usagi are taken to a mysterious world, where they are separated...
1. 1

Deus ex Machina  
  
Part 1... of *shrugs*  
  
*SD TLP scoots a chalkboard onto the stage* ahem... *bows and wips out  
baton, which he points to the chalkboard*   
  
Deus ex Machina. It is a simple phrase that means "God in the   
Machine." It was often used in operas of the time of Beethoven to   
explain events that couldn't be explained in any other way... example:   
at the most critical part of the climax, God would descend from the   
heavens (an actor on a big fluffy cloud -- *draws SD actor on cloud on   
chalkboard*) and straighten everything up... then everything would   
conclude happily... often, a key character would be brought back to   
life, or a prized possession fixed...  
  
Thank you. *bows* I hope you enjoy the fic! *SD TLP scoots chalkboard  
off stage, curtains close, and lights dim*  
  
  
  
When the day had begun, it had been a beautiful one. The songs of   
birds filled the air and sunlight poured forth from the heavens. But   
the one thing that truly made Mamoru Chiba's day was that he was able   
to spend it with his beloved Usagi. He grinned in spite of himself at   
the many promises that day had had to offer...  
  
So why then was he clothed in chain mail armor, standing on the   
lowlands of some Medieval countryside fending for his life against a   
group of short, green pig-like creatures? Sometimes life just didn't   
have a good explanation...  
  
The events of the past month flooded back into Mamoru's head...  
  
He had gotten out of bed at a quarter past eight, showered, and eaten   
breakfast. Just the thought of being able to take Usagi picnicking on   
his day off was enough to make him smile. He wanted everything to be   
perfect... and, indeed, everything had begun that way. The picnic   
went better than he had expected. The couple had finished eating and   
he had laid down on the grass, where Usagi took his head in her lap and  
began putting leaves in his hair.  
  
Dark clouds suddenly filled the sky, enveloping the park in darkness.  
The couple frantically gathered up the leftover food, when a bright   
blue light shot from the clouds and absorbed the ground all around them  
. The last thing Mamoru remembered was bright blue and Usagi... his   
Usagi... frantically calling his name.  
  
Mamoru felt comfortable. Light poured onto his face from a window   
above the bed he was occupying. He slowly began to sit up, and pain   
shot through his whole body. He winced and laid back down.  
  
Someone bustled rather noisily towards his door. It cracked open   
slightly and the kind face of an elderly woman peered in at him.  
  
"Oh, thank goodness. I thought we may have lost you. You're very   
lucky my husband found you when he did... otherwise, the wolves..."   
she trailed off and looked towards the window.  
  
"Who are you? Where am I?" inquired Mamoru.  
  
"I am Maribel Waters, my husband farms the land that we found you on.   
You are in the kingdom of Terindya," replied the kindly woman.  
  
"You found me? How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"Yes... you were lying in some bushes. You had some strange clothes   
on, but they were torn to shreds. You've been unconcious for nearly a   
week now... we'd begun to lose any hope of you reviving."  
  
"Usagi!" Mamoru shot forward in bed and quickly regretted it. Pain   
forced him to lay back down.  
  
"You've said that name many times in your fever... is she your wife?"  
  
Mamoru smiled slowly. "No... not yet..."  
  
The old woman frowned. "I am sorry. Do you know where she is?"  
  
"No... we were separated at the same time by a mysterious light."  
  
She frowned again. "Then there may not be any chance for her unless   
she was found much quicker than you were. These be sad times... It   
would be difficult for a woman your age to survive in this kingdom."  
  
Mamoru clenched his teeth. "She is alive. I know she is..."  
  
"Oh! But here I am not being a very good nurse-maid," said the old   
woman. "Let me go get you some water and hot bread. You have to get   
your strength back if you are to go looking for her."  
  
"Thank you..." replied Mamoru sincerely. "For everything..."  
  
The old woman smiled before excusing herself from the room, only to   
return several short minutes later with a mug of fresh milk and a few   
slices of hot bread. She set it on the small table next to Mamoru's   
bed and helped him to sit up. He winced, but was able to manage.  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me, there's much housework to be done..." smiled   
the old woman. "If you need anything, I'll be around." And then she   
was gone.  
  
Mamoru smiled at his luck. He breathed in the smell of fresh bread and  
frowned. It reminded him of home... the home he may never be able to   
return to. Mamoru tore ravenously into the bread. He would become   
healthy again, regain his strength, and go to find Usagi. But where   
was Usagi? Had she even been brought here? She could in all reality   
have been dropped on the other side of the world, or in the ocean, or   
even escaped the light...  
  
But he felt she was there. He could feel her presence inside of him   
somehow... she was close.  
  
======================================================================  
  
PART 2 of *shrugs*  
  
Mamoru jumped for the frisbee being thrown to him. He missed it in   
mid-air and greatly exaggerated his fall as he tumbled head over heels   
into the green grass. Usagi giggled softly to herself at the sight of   
Mamoru all twisted up in the grass.  
  
"Mamo-chan, daijobu ka?" she called.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
Curiousity overwhelmed her and she walked over to her bruised boyfriend.  
  
"Mamo-chan?"  
  
No answer.  
  
Usagi leaned in closer. Mamoru jumped towards her, causing her to jump  
away startled. It took a minute before the blonde began laughing   
furiously, caught in the relentless grip of Mamoru tickling her. Usagi   
kicked and screamed in Mamoru's grasp, before finally hitting her head   
on a small rock.  
  
"OWW! Itai!" she screamed.  
  
Mamoru immediately let go of Usagi, who used her newly-freed hand to   
rub the bump that had begun to form on her head.  
  
"Are you alright Usa?"  
  
"You need to lighten up Mamo-chan. I was really worried that you had   
hurt yourself..."  
  
"Gomen ne, my dear Usagi..."  
  
Mamoru leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the forehead.  
  
"There. Better?"  
  
The blonde sniffled slightly, then turned away with a quick pout.  
  
"Maybe you'll remember next time..." She stuck out her tongue at him.  
  
"Usa, I'm sorry..." he began.  
  
The ground began to shake. Usagi turned to look at Mamoru   
questioningly. Mamoru, too, had a puzzled look on his face. The   
trembling became more violent. Mamoru reached forward to grab Usagi,   
but the ground beneath her gave way and she fell into the dark abyss.  
Mamoru jerked back, tears forming in his eyes. The ground was breaking   
up all around him. He watched with a horrid gaze as the entire world   
collapsed around him. And when it was all done, he stood on one of two   
pillars of dirt that had miraculously remained untouched.  
  
Standing on the other pillar was a solitary silhoutted figure. The   
eyes glowed red, and its mouth slowly opened to reveal a sharp row of   
teeth, formed in a wicked grin. The Yoma licked its lips with a forked   
tongue and glared sharply at Mamoru.  
  
And then the ground fell out from underneath him, and he joined the   
same dark oblivion that had claimed his beloved Usagi.  
  
  
  
Mamoru shot up in his bed. A cold sweat ran down his flesh. He had   
dreamed the same such dreams every night since he had awakened at the   
old home he now occupied. Always there was he and Usagi. Just as   
always, there was the Yoma. It had the figure of a female, but was   
always shrouded in darkness. Mamoru could make out no more than the   
blood-red eyes and the crooked, sharp-toothed grin.  
  
"I am sorry... I have failed you Usagi. I have failed to protect   
you..." Mamoru slipped back into the unforgiving world of his   
dreams...  
  
  
  
A cock crowed in the distance as the sun lifted above the Eastern   
horizon.  
  
Mamoru stirred and sat up in bed. A soft tap came at the door, before   
it opened and the old farmer peered in.  
  
"Son." The word came easily from the farmer. Mamoru had gotten used   
to hearing the title, and even liked it. It made him feel like he was   
part of a family.  
  
"We have finished the harvest," continued the farmer. "The winter   
months are almost upon us and I would ask that you accompany me into   
the city to trade our excess crops for supplies and seed."  
  
Mamoru nodded happily. In the month that he had spent with the elderly   
couple, Mamoru had never ventured from the property. And who knows,   
maybe he would hear something about his beloved Usagi...  
  
  
  
The city was quite a site to see. Mamoru gazed at the Bazaar lining   
both sides of the main street. He witnessed a young child helping   
himself to an elderly gentleman's money pouch; Mamoru tightened the   
draw strings on his own. He didn't have much money with him, but what   
he did have was what would see him and his adopted family through the   
winter.  
  
Word on the streets passed quickly in this setting; customers telling   
merchants and merchants passing the information on to other interested   
customers. The rumormill today spoke of the kingship, as it normally   
did.  
  
"Bellheaded aristocracy, always searching for an excuse to go to war,"   
on merchant had told Mamoru. "If you ask me, this girl they speak of   
was no more the king's daughter than that girl there..."  
  
Mamoru inquired of another merchant what the situation at hand was.   
"Yo've not 'eard? 'ole township's been shoutin' ove da 'vents fer near   
a mont now. Seem da King some'ow manged to hide 'is 19-yer-old   
daughta from da people. It's s'posed ta 'ave sumit ta do wit da blue   
light dat 'peared goin' on a mont 'ence. Y'ask me, Oi say tis' the   
work o' witches..."  
  
'Blue light?' thought Mamoru, 'Could it have been Usagi?'  
The old farmer found Mamoru lost in thought. Mamoru was startled when   
his adopted father grabbed him by the shoulder. The grasp was firm and   
unyielding... Mamoru wondered how such an old man could remain so   
strong.  
  
"It is time to leave my son..." said the farmer. "There is talk of war   
and I don't want to leave your mother at the farmhouse alone. You   
never know what type of ruffians may be about..."  
The pair of travelers walked home in silence. It began to rain when   
they were about halfway, which had turned into a full-blown snowstorm   
by the time they arrived at the farm.  
  
The old woman was quite well, and eater to hear of news from the city.   
She hurriedly took their wet cloaks and ushered the two men towards the   
fire, where she served some hot bread and tea.  
  
The old man began of the events that he had heard that had transpired   
over the last month.  
  
"One month past, a blue light flooded the castle. Some say it was an   
act of God, but most people believe it the work of witchcraft. The   
next morning, the king announced that his 'daughter' would be receiving   
the kingdom from him in one years time."  
  
"I don't believe I've heard of the king having a daughter..." said the   
old woman.  
  
"Neither had I, nor any of the other villagers. News spread to the   
king's nephew in the Southern Kingdom. He believed that he should   
inherit the king's thrown and has up until recently been quite mouthy   
about it. But two nights past, the girl whom the king claimed as his   
daughter disappeared under mysterious circumstances. The evidence   
points to the Southern Kingdom, so the king has declared war and has   
called for all available young men to enlist for his 'noble cause'."  
  
"Usagi..." whispered Mamoru to himself.  
  
The farmer's wife looked at him with tears in her eyes. "You are going   
to leave us Mamoru..." It was more a statement of fact than a question.  
  
  
  
The next morning saw Mamoru throwing a pack over his shoulder, waving   
goodbye to the older couple that had become so close to him, and   
beginning down the snow-filled path...  
  
... where he had wandered into the mess he now found himself in. A   
snort from the savage creatures before him snapped his attention back   
to the problem before him... Mamoru lifted his short sword threateninly.   
The creatures were preparing to charge...  
  
======================================================================  
Part 3 of *golly this is going to be a long fic*  
  
  
Mamoru jumped aside, just as a spear thrust itself through the air next   
to him. He kicked the beast, sending it sprawling across the ground... the other creatures squealed their dismay. Another charged in at Mamoru. Mamoru stepped back, narrowly escaping the spear point as it whistled through the air and struck the snow between his spread legs. He launched his closed fist forward, striking the orc before him between the eyes. It fell back, away from Mamoru's reach, and tried to regain its balance.  
  
Sweat had already soaked the front of Mamoru's shirt. 'Six against one   
is just not fair...' thought Mamoru. 'Either I run, or I won't be   
leaving this alive.'  
  
For a moment, everything was silent. The friction in the air seemed   
hot enough to melt the snow beneath their feet. Mamoru pushed his   
right foot deep into the snow before leaping into the air. He grabbed   
a tree branch and flipped himself onto it. He leapt to another nearby   
branch. Mamoru continued in similar fashion until he had safely gone   
a distance to reasonably believe that the orcs would not follow him.   
He dropped down from the tree and took bearing.  
  
No trail was in sight. Snow hadn't quite made it past the tree   
branches in this part of the forest. No footprints could be found in   
the dirt either. Mamoru had managed to get himself completely lost...  
  
  
  
At that same time, a Yoma was visiting with the king of the Southern   
Kingdom... It stood in the shadows, blanketed in darkness. The only   
hint of its presence were the blood-red glaring eyes and the wicked   
sharp-toothed grin.  
  
"My liege..." hissed the beast, as the eyes closed briefly in a mock   
bow.  
  
"What do you want now? I've already kidnapped the girl, like you asked.  
And she was right where you had said she would be as well..." spoke   
the king of the Southern Kingdom.  
  
"Of courssse she wasss," hissed the voice. "But you havvve not   
filllled your partsss of the bargainsssss."  
  
"I assure you, once the king realizes this girl he claims as his   
daughter is kidnapped, he will be forced to declare war on this country,  
thus ending our bargain." The king's accent was thickly English.  
  
"Don't asssume thatss just becaussse you've done whatsss I firsst   
assked thatss we are finissshed," snapped the creature. "Howeversss...   
I havvve dessided to gives you sssome... inccentive."  
  
"What mean you, creature?" The king had a worried hint to his voice.  
  
The Yoma offered forth a clawed hand, producing a solitary seed in its   
palm. "Thissss ssseedsss will givessss you your desssiressss..." A   
hint of a smile appeared over the crooked teeth.  
  
Kashue looked into the creatures eyes and found himself unable to turn   
away. He was transfixed by something that was there. Kashue lost   
himself in a world of blood red. An invisible link was formed between   
them, and for a moment Kashue believed that he understood the creature. He found himself nodding at some unspoken order before the Youma slowly pulled back into the shadows, and Kashue collapsed onto the floor.  
  
  
  
Mamoru had been wandering the forest for over an hour without any sign   
of life. The snow had begun again... he could tell by the cold, biting   
wind that now blew through the forest. Several flakes made their way   
through the winding maze of leaves and branches. Mamoru pulled his   
thin cloak closer around him. He had to find some sort of shelter soon,  
or he would freeze to death.  
  
He continued through the snow. It was nearly evening, and Mamoru   
hadn't eaten since he had left the farmers' home two days previous.   
Hunger overwhelmed him and the dry cold parched his throat. He still   
stumbled forward, intent on saving his beloved Usagi...  
  
"Usagi, I'm coming for you... I won't leave you here..."  
  
  
  
In the Southern Kingdom, the snow had just begun to fall. It blanketed   
the rooftops and streets, and nary a soul dared venture into the cold   
world outside. The castle on the far Southern side of town was   
bustling with activity; stableboys quickly led the royal animals into   
shelter, maids closed doors and shutters, and the royal court was   
waiting for the king to show for a meeting to begin. The meeting was   
to discuss the recent act of war declared on them by their northern   
neighbors. But where was the king?  
  
King Kashue, nephew to the king of the Terindya kingdom, had no   
intention of joining the meetings anytime soon. He walked now at a   
brisk pace down a corridor on the second floor. So intent on his   
purpose that the king, known for his charm, cast not a glance at any of   
the maidservants who happened to smile at his direction, blushing at   
his good looks.  
  
At the end of the hall was a thick, oaken door. Kashue pulled a key   
from his left pocket and placed it in the massive lock. He fidgeted   
with the key for a moment, before he heard a satisfied 'click'. The   
door swung open. Kashue glanced down the hallway he had just come down   
before closing the door behind him. It locked with a resounding click.   
Steps spiraled from the floor to the top of the one-hundred and fifty   
foot ceiling.  
  
Kashue hesitated at the base of the stairs and looked at his clenched   
fist. Slowly, he opened the fist to reveal a small seed in his palm.   
He looked at it curiously, as if to see anything out of place on it.   
As far as he could tell, it was an ordinary seed. But the stranger had   
promised that with it came anything he desired... and what he desired   
most was the woman he had locked away in the castle tower...  
  
A single torch flickered at the bottom of the stairs. Kashue unmounted   
it and began his ascent.  
  
Usagi sat bolt upright. She was in a circular, ornately decorated room.  
A solitary window on the other side of the room allowed a crisp,   
cold air flow into the room. Usagi pulled the blanket around her   
tightly and ran to shut it, before trying once again to make sense of   
her surroundings...  
  
The room looked at first glance to be a room fit for a princess. Usagi  
ran her fingers across the silken fabrics, turning them in her hands   
and admiring their textures. She sensed something wrong with this room,  
though...  
  
Usagi lifted one of the tapestries from the wall, revealing a metal   
pair of cuffs embedded in the thick stone blocks. What was this room   
used for? And why was she now occupying it? Who had cleaned it up?   
So many questions flooded through her mind. Usagi touched the pair of   
handcuffs. She gasped and snapped her hand away. The cuffs were so   
cold it felt like they had bitten her. A flood of memories and   
feelings flowed up through her fingers and consumed her. She wanted to   
cry out in agony. The screams of a thousand people collided through   
her head. Frantically, Usagi clawed for something, anything to pull   
her back into herself. Usagi watched as men, women, and children were   
brutally whipped and beaten. She stumbled back into the bed and fell   
onto it, clawing frantically at the sheets and the hay-filled mattress.   
Usagi felt as if every lash were intended for her. She opened her   
mouth wide to scream, but her voice just wouldn't come. And just as   
soon as everything had come, it was gone.  
  
Usagi relaxed her body. Her tears filled the large feather-filled   
pillows. So caught up in the trauma she had just endured, Usagi didn't   
hear the door open, nor notice the tall, handsome figure walk in.  
  
Kashue walked over to the window and peered out of it for a moment, to  
collect his thoughts and rationalize the action he was about to take. He took a deep breath and walked over to where Usagi lay in her own emotions, and put a warm hand on her back.  
  
Usagi jolted at the touch and reeled out of his range. She fell off   
the other side of the bed and clammored backwards until she was pressed   
up against the wall.  
  
"Who are you?!"  
  
"I am Kashue, King of the Southern Kingdom. Do not worry, I won't harm  
you in any way. My men rescued you from my uncle, the king of Terindya,  
who is an evil man and would have taken advantage of you..." The lie   
came easily and was all too-well believable.  
  
Usagi whimpered. She didn't know what was happening anymore, but she   
felt so lost without Mamoru there. If only he was with her, she knew   
that she would be alright. And then she heard his voice... "Usagi,   
I'm coming for you... I won't leave you here..." Usagi began to cry...  
  
Kashue looked apologetic for a moment, before swiftly walking to a   
table by the bedside. There, he emptied the contents of a pitcher into   
a glass. He hesitated a minute longer before dropping the seed into   
the glass. It dissolved instantly, leaving not even a trace that it   
had ever entered the liquid. Kashue bit his lower lip and walked over   
to Usagi.  
  
"Here, take this... it will make you feel better." He offered her the   
glass.  
  
Usagi was too confused to think. She took the glass from him and took   
a sip. It was water, but it tasted somehow sweet. Her throat felt so   
dry... Usagi lifted the glass once again to her lips and drank the   
entire content. She smiled and began to sway back and forth. Kashue   
caught her in his hold and pulled her to him. And there in his arms,   
as he held her close, she welcomed the darkness that enveloped her, and   
she slept.  
  
  
  
...and on the other side of the continent, Mamoru faltered in the snow...   
his breathing came slowly... he was tired... and all he wanted to do   
was sleep. He forgot about the pain shooting through his body... his   
lungs, his throat, every muscle ached... And the sleep came easily...  
  
====================================================================  



	2. 2

Part 4 of 100 (It'll stop before there, I'm sure... maybe... *smiles*)  
  
  
*SD TLP once again shuffles out onto the stage*  
  
Alright minna! After much deliberation with Ely, it has been decided   
that this chapter is very confusing... so, to make things less   
confusing, here's a sum-up of the year that occurs between chapter 3   
and this one...  
  
First, Mamoru was found by a small foraging party from the Southern   
Kingdom. He was brought back to the city, where he was nursed back to   
health and enrolled in a sort-of training school for guards. There,   
he met up with Andrew and quickly became friends. Unfortunately,   
Mamoru has no recollection of his past, due to the strain on him from   
the previous events coupled with his exposure to the cold. He has now   
taken the name Darien upon himself... ^_~  
  
Secondly, Usagi has been poisoned by the Yoma's seed. *boos and   
hisses heard -- TLP closes canned annoyance* She, too, carries no   
remembrance of her past and plans are being made for her to be wed to   
King Kashue. She is now known as Serena by the Southern Kingdom, who   
all know her for her kindness and warmth. She has also somehow gained   
a very commanding presence...  
  
Thirdly, a war has erupted between the Terindya and Southern kingdoms.   
All available youth have been called to war, which is occuring   
primarily in the highlands and forests between the two warring   
kingdoms. However, several garrisons of troops have remained behind   
to protect the main city, in case it falls under attack. Mamoru, now   
known as Darien, has risen to the rank of Lieutenant in the City Guard,   
while Andrew has just been brought in to fill a vacancy in the Royal   
Guard.  
  
Finally, as war is not looked on favorably amongst the common people,   
King Kashue has scheduled a street fair and parade to try to relieve   
the sullen attitude that has fallen over the city...  
  
That is all, enjoy! *SD TLP scampers off stage... SD Mehgth and SD   
Dae-chan chase after him with forks and knives shouting "Pork, pork,   
bacon, and ham... are you hungry? I know I am!"*  
  
  
  
ONE YEAR AFTER THE EVENTS DETAILED IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER:  
  
People crowded into the streets as parades led their way down the   
street. Armored troops were everywhere, sent out to keep the peace   
and make sure her majesty was not to be hurt in the celebration.  
  
Music filled the air, but could barely be heard above the roaring   
crowds. Children laughed at the street magicians, as coins were pulled   
out of the air and balls disappeared from their site. Pickpockets too,   
were making their rounds through the crowds, helping themselves to the   
riches the day promised.   
  
"Hoi! Darien!" called a friendly voice from the crowd.  
  
Darien turned. "Andrew! Long time no see..."  
  
The friends embraced each other in a mutual bear-hug.  
  
"So what have you been up to Darien? Look at you... have you risen in   
rank again?"  
  
Darien raised an arm behind his neck and smiled sheepishly. He pointed   
to a ribbon hanging from his leather armor. Andrew looked at it, then   
stared in amazement.  
  
"Honorary city guard? WOW! That's great Darien. Just remember who   
your friends are when you hit the high ups, ne?"  
  
Darien smiled. Andrew had been his training buddy all through school.   
They had graduated together, Darien with high honors, and Andrew   
showing an entire lack thereof. But despite the difference they showed   
in training, they had quickly become best friends. The two musketeers,   
they had been called. Numerous times one had stood up for the other.   
Picking a fight with Darien, would result in fighting with Andrew; and   
vice-versa.  
  
Fighting was all Darien remembered, before training school was a black   
gap. He woke every night with nightmares. And despite his good looks,   
had found it hard to commit to anything and generally didn't like being   
in the company of giddy females. He knew there was something that he   
had to continue living for... something he had to rescue, but he   
couldn't think of it. Whenever he got closer, he felt like he was   
getting pulled further away...  
  
"What about you Andrew? What have you been doing?"  
  
Andrew smiled broadly and held out his chest, proudly displaying the   
ribbon he carried.  
  
"Can I believe my eyes?" asked Darien, "You? A member of the Royal   
Castle Guard? And here you're telling me to remember you..."  
  
The friends laughed together.  
  
And then there was a lot of commotion. Darien looked out into the   
street to see a swarm of city guard surrounding a child. The child   
couldn't have been older than nine years. Darien ran out into the   
mess, his duty remembered.  
  
When he arrived, one of the guards had the young lad pinned underneath   
a leaden foot. The youth's face was planted down in a puddle of water.   
  
"Rick, that is most certainly enough!" Darien shouted, already in   
action and back to commanding. He pushed forward through his men, and   
went to pick the lad up.  
  
"There now," Darien said, upon finding the boy little more than   
confused. "Under what authority was this child assaulted?"  
  
"Mine!" said a voice from behind Darien. Darien spun around to see his   
commanding officer mounted on his black steed.  
  
"Sir!" Darien saluted. Rick also saluted, without a word.  
  
"What's going on here?" asked the commander.  
  
"Sir," said Rick. "The boy tried to assault her majesty, the lady   
Serena..."  
  
"I hardly believe that the boy's intention was to harm the la..."   
snapped Darien.  
  
"That's enough! One more outburst from you Lieutenant Shields and I'll   
have your position! Take the boy away!" The commander's words cut   
like blades. He then turned to the carriage that held her majesty.   
"I apologize for the disturbance created by this lad, m'lady. If my   
lieutenants were more responsible, it would never have happened. I   
take full responsibility for this."  
  
Darien felt himself beginning to get angry. His hands clenched, but   
he still held his tongue.  
  
"Take the boy away Lieutenant Shields. Lock him away in the dungeon,   
and I don't want to hear another word of this incident!"  
  
"Sir! He is but a youth! You have no ri--"  
  
"Silence! Lieutenant, you have no right to undermine my authority.   
Take the boy away."  
  
"No sir! I can not... will not... obey this request, even from a   
commanding officer. Even if it means sacrificing my position in the   
city guard which I strove so hard to achieve..."  
  
"Lieutenant! We can discuss this at another time!" The commander   
turned to the carriage once again, and bowed to the lady it held,   
intending to apologize for his suboordinate's words... but his own   
words were cut off by Darien's.  
  
"I will not be silenced! You can not expect to throw another person   
into those dungeons. They are already past their maximum capacity!   
People are dying down there! To throw such a young boy in there would   
be murder!" Darien's eyes glowed a fiery red, his fighting spirit   
awakened in the argument.  
  
The commander turned to his suboordinate. Anger was clearly etched   
into every part of his face. He opened his mouth to spit a string of   
obscenities, but found himself silenced as the men before him all bowed   
lowly. The commander turned, to find that the Lady Serena had come   
forward from her sitting place.  
  
"Commander. While I am not familiar at all with the chain of command,   
I do believe I have authority over you in this matter. Is that not so?"   
Her words were harsh, but flowed with an unmatched charismatic charm.  
  
"Yes, m'lady. The boy tried to assault you. I only wanted to do what   
was rig--"  
  
"What was right commander? Is taking the life of a small child right?   
Let him go. He has done nothing to prove that he would harm me. And   
as for your Lieutenant..." she glanced at Darien and found herself lost   
in his deep blue eyes. For a moment, she felt an overwhelming sense of   
peace and familiarity. She felt at home in those eyes.  
  
"M'lady?" asked the commander hesitantly.  
  
Serena snatched herself back to the reality at hand. "You shall do   
nothing to harm this man. You would do good to learn a lesson or two   
from him in how to treat those you are sworn to protect."  
  
And with that, she disappeared back into her coach. The road cleared,   
and the parade resumed. The commander shot Darien a hated look, but   
said nothing. Darien didn't notice. He stood a few paces from the   
path the parade was taking, his jaw hanging open, and his eyes staring   
forward. What was this feeling? He had looked deep into her eyes and   
had found something that he seemed to remember. Something from a past   
life that he had forgotten somewhere... it had felt like a dream.  
  
Darien stood for a moment longer, before a pair of strong hands wrapped   
around him and pulled him back into the crowds.  
  
"Darien... wow, buddy. That was quite a show. I thought you were   
going to be put to death there, pal," said Andrew.  
  
Darien put a hand on his friends' shoulder to help steady himself.  
  
"Who was she?" he wondered aloud.  
  
"Who? Darien, man, that was the Lady Serena. The king's betrothed?   
Don't tell me you didn't know that."  
  
"I know her... from somewhere before..." said Darien.  
  
"I'd be glad to find out from where. Nobody had heard of her before   
the king suddenly brought her into the public's eye. As far as I can   
tell, she was no more than a street urchin that happened to catch the   
eye of royalty and was very lucky..."  
  
"Don't call her that! She's someone special... I know it. But from   
where, I don't know."  
  
"C'mon man, I think you've been out here to long... let's get you   
inside."  
  
Andrew led his disillusioned friend down a nearby alleyway. There,   
the sounds of the crowd seemed to die down into a low buzz. The two   
friends leaned up against the side of a building and slid down the   
stone wall, resting on the cold ground.  
  
It took Darien a moment to recover. The events that had just taken   
place all came back at once, clashing about in his head as if they   
were being thrown about by a maelstrom. Where had he seen her before?   
Everything seemed to want to be put together, but over half of the   
pieces were missing and nothing he had seemed to want to fit together.  
  
Andrew tapped his comrade on the shoulder.  
  
"Wha..." began Darien, before finding a hand pressed over his mouth.   
Andrew looked at him very seriously, with a solitary finger pressed   
across his lips. Andrew gestured towards the other end of the alleyway.  
  
There was a small company of men sneaking down the street, obviously   
trying to avoid being seen. Andrew stood slowly, followed closely by   
Darien. The two of them eased down the alleyway, away from the party.   
  
'It was broad daylight!' thought Darien to himself. 'Who would have   
the gall to try to sneak around a city in the middle of the day?' And   
then it hit him. Of course! What better time to move about undetected   
in a city, when you know that everyone will be somewhere else?  
  
Andrew was in the lead as they eased around the corner. About a   
hundred feet away, standing in broad daylight, was a solitary man.   
There was no sign of the other men he was with.  
  
The man looked around suspiciously, before holding something to his   
lips and blowing. Several minutes later, six black-cloaked figures   
seemed to materialize out of the shadows. They all came to stand in a   
circle around him. The man in the middle was saying something, and   
they all seemed to watch intently. He pointed suddenly towards the   
merriment, and the black-clad men all turned as one. With a single   
leap, three of them made it to the rooftops and stopped. The remaining   
three shot down some nearby alleyways and slipped away into the shadows.  
  
"What are we going to do?" whispered Mamoru harshly.  
  
"Nothing for now... you go tell your commander, I'll tell mine. And be   
sure to watch for any of those ninja..."  
=====================================================================  
  
Part 5 of *alright, alright, 50?... is that okay?*  
  
  
Serena was growing tired of waving. It's not that she didn't enjoy   
being in the position she was in, it was quite the contrary. Serena   
felt that she could accomplish something for these people. She wanted   
to make their lives better.  
  
Serena had been told that she herself had come from the common folk.   
Maybe that's why she felt so compelled to stand up in her position.   
She thought to the incident that had happened only a few minutes   
earlier. Something would have to be done about the officers in the   
city guard. It should not be allowed that any person be treated so   
cruely. She made it a point that the moment she rest after they return   
to the castle, she would venture down to the dungeons and see for   
herself what this young lieutenant had brought up.  
  
Serena blushed. The young lieutenant with the deep blue eyes flittered   
across her mind. What had she seen there? Everything had gone in to   
slow motion and it was as if a broken link had been reconnected. She   
felt a special connection with him from some time before, but couldn't   
quite place it.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted at that time by a commotion coming from   
the crowds around her. People were moving to either side as several   
knights began to walk from the crowd. They were evenly spaced around   
her carriage. Four to either side, and who knows how many beyond that.   
She watched in nervous fascination as they approached her carriage.   
The men were dressed in full plate armor, but moved as if they were   
wearing no more than commoners' clothing.  
  
At that moment, everything stopped. The commoners' commotion died to   
no more than the buzz of annoyance. Guards before her all toppled to   
the ground as if blown over by a strong gust of wind. Even the air   
around Serena's carriage seemed almost to solidify.  
  
Serena opened her mouth to scream, but found she could not vocalize it.   
It felt like a hand had an iron grip on her throat and would not let   
any words escape it. She bit her lip in utter frustration and screamed   
inside. Her breath came in ragged gasps, seized now by the same unseen   
intruder. The last thing she saw was the silhoutte of a man   
materialize from the air in front of her. And then all was black...  
  
  
  
On the other side of the city, Darien raced to the front gates. If   
those men were inside the city gates then there was only a few   
possiblities as to how they could have done so. Darien took every   
alley-way and shortcut he could come across. So intent was he on his   
destination, he did not notice the presence of two black-clad   
individuals running to either side of him.  
  
And then everything went in to slow motion for Darien. He was   
running forward with all his force, intent on making it to the   
guardhouse at the front gates at one moment. The next, Darien found   
himself trying to stop as a hill-giant walked into the street several   
yards in front of him. The giant lifted his sword and prepared it to   
cleave Darien in two. Darien couldn't stop, he had to much momentum   
into his running already. He picked his pace back up, hoping to be   
able to leap out of the way of the sword. He counted silently to   
himself his steps... "1..." Darien was closing the gap... "2..."   
the sword began to swing... "3..." Darien planted his foot into the   
cobblestone road... "4..." Darien knew he wouldn't make it he had   
misjudged the giant's speed... "5..." the sword began to connect with   
Darien's midsection, he winced knowing that it was over. He screamed   
in desperation the first thing that came to mind:  
  
"USAGI!!!"  
  
And then he was standing thirty yards behind the giant, with only a   
scratch which hadn't even drawn blood. He felt slightly lightheaded,   
but the feeling passed quickly. He didn't even venture a guess as to   
what could have occurred, but instead began running for the gate once   
more.  
  
As far as he could tell, his assailants did not follow. Usagi? Who   
was Usagi? And where had that come from? The name sounded so familiar,   
but distant. Darien shrugged off the feeling and redoubled his efforts.  
  
  
  
On the other side of town, a very nervous Andrew was running into the   
castle screaming for the Royal Guard to respond. The castle was more   
empty now than he had ever seen it. All of the servants had been   
excused for the day in celebration of the parade. Still, members of   
the Royal Guard were to be posted in every hall at all times, holiday   
or not. Where was everyone?  
  
Andrew continued running. Several moments later, he slowed to a halt.  
  
"This is hopeless... nobody is here. Where could they all be?" he   
murmured aloud.  
  
As Andrew stood in the otherwise empty hallway catching his breath,   
voices floated on the breeze to him. They were difficult to understand,   
but he began his walk in that direction and listened, trying to   
recognize the voices.  
  
"What about my payment?"  
  
"Payment? You double-crossed your own king and all for what? A couple   
of coins? You poor fool, if money is that important to you then here."  
  
Andrew heard the jingle of coins as he peered into a room at the end of   
the hall. He almost gave himself away as he gasped in surprise at the   
sight before him. He recognized one figure as Rick. The other was   
dressed in full armor and wore the sigil of the Terindya kingdom.  
  
Ryan reached out to catch the sack that had been thrown at him. As his   
hand clasped about the bag, the second figure pulled his sword and   
sliced sideways into Rick. The movement was so fluid, Andrew saw only   
a flash of light as the drawn metal caught the light of the torches and   
then saw the Terindyan man with his arm outstretched. Andrew gasped.   
The sword glowed an unholy purple. It seemed to distort the very air   
around it and let loose a scream like that of a thousand dead souls.  
  
Rick's face contorted in a grimace of disbelief.  
  
"Lord Falken?"  
  
A thin line of red began to seep through his clothing. Falken smiled   
evilly.  
  
"What a fool... why should I let one live who has betrayed his own   
country?"  
  
Rick's torso slid from his body. The money that was so precious to him,   
still clutched in his hands. Falken reached over and tore a clean   
scrap of cloth from the lifeless torso. He wiped his sword with it,   
and slid the eerie blade back into the scabbard.  
  
Andrew let a sigh of relief as those horrible screams were sealed away.   
Andrew stood and turned, intent on moving away from the situation as   
soon as possible. He felt his belt loosen, and his sword slid off,   
clattering to the ground. The sound echoed endlessly down the empty   
corridors. And without thinking, Andrew grabbed his sword and was   
running in the same fluid motion...  
  
  
  
Serena found herself unable to move and very, very uncomfortable. A   
gag had found itself between her teeth, but at least she could breath   
again. She opened her eyes, but everything was dark. They had   
blindfolded her too... why had this happened? How had this happened?   
She would discuss matters with both the city and royal guard when she   
was rescued. If she was rescued. She thought briefly of Lieutenant   
Darien coming to her rescue, cutting men with a single swing of his   
sword, and looking as handsome as ever -- even in the middle of combat.   
She imagined once more looking into his deep blue eyes. She lost   
herself for a moment in the depth that those eyes carried. And then   
she shook the feeling.  
  
What was she thinking? How could she think it? She was in love with   
Kashue. He had found her, had helped her, and she owed it to him to be   
his bride. And she loved him... but deep down inside she knew that he   
was not for her. And all of these things that he had said to her about   
her past... she couldn't even remember most of them. There was a   
connection with that other man though, something from a past that she   
had forgotten. What was so special about this lowly Lieutenant that   
would make her so flustered just to think of him? She cursed herself   
and her poor memory.  
  
The ride came to a halt rather quickly and she found herself on what   
she imagined was the floor of a carriage. Rough hands grabbed at her,   
and lifted her. She found herself flung over a massive shoulder like   
a sack of potatoes.  
  
It was a long time before she was finally put down, and very   
uncomfortably at that. Serena clenched her teeth in both pain and   
frustration. She didn't know the exact time that she had been bound,   
but it had become uncomfortable a long time ago.  
  
A voice began to speak. It was to her...  
  
"My dear. I apologize about the way you were treated as you were   
brought here, but I assure you, it was necessary for speed and your   
well-being."  
  
'Well being my foot,' thought Serena. 'If they were looking after my   
well-being, then they would have asked me to come in the first place   
and it wouldn't have been nearly so uncomfortable.' She found a pair   
of hands fumbling at the gag around her mouth. The moment she found   
it loosened, she spit at whatever figure was in front of her.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU KIDNAP ME! THE RIDE WAS TERRIBLE AND I WAS MOST   
ASSUREDLY NOT HAPPY. I AM SERENA AND I AM TO MARRY KASHUE, KING OF THE   
SOUTHERN KINGDOM. HOW DARE YOU DECIDE WHAT IS BEST FO..."  
  
A hand slapped across her face. It stung.  
  
"They've done something to you... my beloved Usagi... How could you   
have forgotten your father?" A hand gently caressed her cheek, and   
she tried to bite it, growling menacingly when she found her teeth   
would not clench around her prey.  
  
"Please, take her away to her room. I must consult with the old woman   
about my alternatives at this point..." stated the voice sadly.  
  
A fist found its way into Serena's stomach, and everything went black.  
  
  
  
Darien ran faster than he had ever run before, but his goal was now in   
sight. He hadn't realized the exact depth of the city until this day.  
  
The guard station lay silent, the door shattered from its hinges. The   
gate hung wide open, anyone could gain access to the city...  
  
Darien cautiously peered inside the guard house. The smell of dead   
bodies filled his nostrils. He reeled in disgust and threw up outside   
the door.  
  
"Captain?" he shouted, in hopes that his commanding officer would show.  
  
Darien slumped to the ground outside, his back pressed up against the   
warm stone of the guard station. His mind wandered through everything.   
How had anyone gotten inside the city? Guards were on duty everywhere...   
it just didn't make any sense. Darien's mind raced through all of the   
possiblities, and his mind settled on one.  
  
He stood, and raced back in to the guard house. This time, he managed   
to hold his stomach. Darien glanced over the bodies. These were not   
freshly killed. Their blood had clotted and the flesh had begun to   
rot in many places. The site of a bug crawling from one of the   
soldier's eyes turned Darien's stomach again, and he once again found   
himself throwing up in front of the station.  
  
A voice cleared itself before him, noting him to the presence of   
another. Darien looked up to find himself entirely surrounded by the   
black-clad ninja clan. Directly in front of him stood a human, and   
behind him the hill-giant.  
  
The human was dressed in light common clothing, and carried only a   
small hunting knife at his belt. But his commanding presence let   
Darien know... this is who he had been taught under all circumstances   
to avoid. This man was a sorcerer.  
  
Darien stepped backward quickly into the building and closed the   
remnants of the heavy oaken door. He ran for various pieces of   
furniture that littered the room and threw them in front of the door,   
barricading himself into the room. But it took him far too long to  
gather any of those things... and an attack still hadn't come. Why?   
And then smoke began to pour into the room...  
  
  
  
Andrew ran through the hallways of the castle. He had grown up in the   
castle, being related to the king through marriage. He thanked that   
fact, and used all of his knowledge to take every shortcut and   
passageway that would lead him quickest outside. His breathing came in   
ragged gasps, and the soft pad of his boots echoed through the   
corridors. Oddly though, there was no sound of pursuit.  
  
'That's funny,' thought Andrew as he rounded the last corner that led   
into the courtyard.  
  
He found himself blocked off. The metal gate that sealed off the   
palace to guests at night had at sometime been closed. He rushed to it   
in desparation and started to open it, but it was a slow process. He   
had raised the gate an inch off the ground when a set of footsteps   
sounded through the hallways...  
  
=====================================================================  



	3. 3

  
PART 6 of *it's going to be a bit longer minna, gomen ne*  
  
  
Andrew turned the wheel to open the gate as quickly as he could. He   
kept looking down the hallway and began to think that he may have a   
chance of escaping his alive. He did not want to fight that madman   
nor witness the unholy sword again. And then, the footsteps were   
silent. Andrew continued to open the gate... it was now a foot off the   
ground.. . just a little more and he would be able to escape and rouse   
the rest of the Royal Guard.  
  
And then that sound arose again. The sounds of a hundred, nay, a   
thousand anguished souls. Falken stepped around the corner, the dark   
blade already loosed from its sheath. He walked forward in a slow   
stride. He was intent on his prey, and knew that he would make it to   
Andrew in time...  
  
"You should not have seen that boy..." spat Falken. "If you hadn't,   
then you may still have lived."  
  
Andrew turned the wheel operating the gate with a renewed fervor. Just   
a little bit further...  
  
Falken ran forward, throwing his jaw down and howling an angry howl.   
Andrew let go of the wheel and ducked, allowing Falken's sword to   
whistle through the air above his head. Falken grinned, for he had hit   
his mark. The rope was now in two and the gate came crashing down.  
  
Andrew rolled his body towards the gate, hoping that he could still   
make it. The gate crashed down and buried itself back into the ground,   
cracking the cobblestones beneath it. Andrew breathed a sigh of relief   
and allowed himself a moment to relax his body.  
  
Falken gripped the gate with both hands and grunted. The gate began to   
shake as he tried to lift. And then it came crashing up. The metal   
sparked as it grated against the stone to either side, and buried   
itself into the top of the gateway.  
  
Andrew, wide eyed, was already running across the courtyard. And this   
time, Falken angrily gave chase...  
  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Two figures stood alone in a dark room. A single torch hung from a   
bracket on the cold stone walls, giving the only source of light for   
the room. But the light didn't matter; both Yoma could see as clearly   
in the dark as at midday.  
  
"Ssssisssterrrr, whatsss think you of our gamessssss?" said one Yoma.  
  
"These humans are so boring, brother," replied the second figure, in a   
thick british voice that rang of aristocracy.  
  
"Wheressss are your pawnsssssss?"  
  
"Ah ah ah, dear brother. We agreed not to reveal any of our moves in   
this little game of chess."  
  
"Yesss, yesss, I ssssupossse we agreedssss ssssoo..." The voice trailed   
off.  
  
"I will warn you though. I have many trump cards... I believe the game   
is thus far, mine."  
  
"True sssissster, but you havesss brokensss our rulesssss." The Yoma's   
eyes flared bright red for a brief second.  
  
"Brother, I have done nothing against the rules. My pawns have stepped   
out of line on their own, and that is the one provision that we agreed   
on."  
  
"You musssst keep controlssss of yoursssss. It issss a sssign of   
weaknesssss."  
  
"True, but to play a game, sometimes it is necessary to leave some   
things to chance. If you control every action with an iron grip, one   
wrong move can throw your entire game."  
  
The other Yoma scowled. "Ssssissster, I must take my farewellsss. I   
dare not leave my pawnsss for too longsss." He melted away into the   
shadows, his eyes the last to fade away.  
  
The remaining Yoma smiled a crooked smile before also fading into the   
surrounding shadows.  
  
  
  
Serena stirred. Her normally bright blue eyes were clouded as they   
fluttered open. Serena found herself cuffed to a wall. It was cold   
and humid, wherever she was. Serena's eyes took a few moments to   
adjust to the darkness around her. As far as she could tell, she was   
in a small room. Thin tendrils of smoke rose from a small dish in the   
center of the room. Serena tried to look at the contents as best she   
could, but found that she couldn't stretch far enough to see.  
  
Voices flittered from down a hallway and into Serena's confined room.   
She immediately slackened her body, pretending to have not yet awakened.   
Echoes of footsteps floated into the room only a few moments later.   
Somebody fumbled with a set of keys outside the door. A key turned in   
the heavy lock and a thick oaken door creaked open. Light flared in   
from a torch carried by one of the men.  
  
Usagi forced herself to remain as if she were lifeless.  
  
"What have you done to her?" Serena recognized the voice of the man   
that had spoken with her earlier. Footsteps approached her rapidly,   
and the man knelt in front of her. He put his hand gently on her chin   
and raised her head.  
  
"My dear Usagi, what have they done to you?" The man laid her head   
gently back and stood quickly. "This was not called for. First, you   
put her down here, not in her room, and now I find her nearly dead!"  
  
"My apologies, your majesty," smirked a muscled man as he bowed.  
  
The king turned and walked out of the room. "I expect her to be moved   
to her room and her wounds treated. And this time, do it without   
unnecessary violence!"  
  
The door swung closed and locked. Serena sighed and began working   
furiously at freeing her hands...  
  
  
  
Andrew ran across the courtyard in a blaze, Falken only a few yards   
behind him. Andrew's lightweight armor felt heavier and heavier as he   
sprinted. Ahead grew a small grove of trees, which then led into the   
castle gardens. Andrew knew every twist and turn in that maze and knew   
he would be able to lose his pursuer there...  
  
  
  
Smoke was filling the room at an alarming rate. The only way for air   
to escape was through the ceiling or the door, and Darien had already   
barricaded the door. Darien ran frantically about the room, trying to   
discover another exit, but it was too late. His eyes watered as they   
filled with the acrid smoke. And at last, Darien had inhaled too much.   
By the time he hit the ground, he had lost conciousness...  
  
  
  
The city had fallen, but to whom nobody knew. Their would-be queen had   
been kidnapped, the king was nowhere to be found, and the guards were   
in such a scramble to get their forces together that they were virtually   
useless. They were pawns, unknowingly playing in a deadly game that   
meant no more than a means of passing time for those who controlled it...  
  
====================================================================  
  
PART 7 of *now you decide... ^^*  
  
The room had long since filled with smoke. Darien lay unconcious on   
the floor. His breathing came in ragged gasps.  
  
The old door, reinforced by the various tables by Darien, buckled   
slightly as a large weight was thrust against it. The barracade   
grinded against the floor as it gave way with each successive ramming.  
  
Darien coughed violently and his eyes shot open. Through watery eyes,   
he watched as his reinforement lost more and more gorund. Darien   
pulled himself to the wall and sat up against it. He painfully drew   
his sword and prepared himself. It was hopeless, he knew, but Darien   
rationalized that he would not give up. He would see his persuers'   
deaths before his own.  
  
The door shattered inward. Wood cut the air with such force, it buried   
itself into the surrounding structure. Darien instinctively threw his   
arms up and looked away.  
  
Fresh air flooded into the room. A solitary shadow stood in the   
illumination from the front from the front door.  
  
Darien steadied his sword and prepared to strike with all of his energy.  
  
And then a familiar voice spoke.  
  
"Darien? Are you in here?"  
  
"Andrew?" coughed Darien.  
  
The familiar smile of Darien's best friend entered the room as Andrew   
peeked around the corner.  
  
"Darien! What happened to you?" shouted Andrew, who rushed to aid his   
friend.  
  
As Andrew ran to the aide of his friend, Darien was overwhelmed with a   
sese of nausea and faltered. Andrew caught him and quickly helped   
Darien from the smoke-filled guardhouse.  
  
"Thank you Andrew," managed Darien as he slumped to the ground just   
outside.  
  
"It doesn't look like anyone is left. How did this happen?"  
  
"They were here before. They came in several days ago, posing as   
merchants, guards, citizens -- whatever. There wasn't any way we could   
have stopped this."  
  
"Wha...?" asked Andrew.  
  
"See for yourself," replied Darien, gesturing to the guardhouse. "The   
bodies inside are days old. They must have been killed and stored in   
here while our assailants waited to this opportunity to attack."  
  
Andrew blinked in disbelief. "I can't believe that we were overtaken   
so easily..."  
  
"We have underestimated our enemy," replied Darien solemnly. "Come   
Andrew, we must raise the forces that we can and rally to our King."  
  
"Darien... the castle is vacated. Everyone living has evacuated. The   
queen has been taken. Our city is gone, we must move on..."  
  
Darien stood to his full height. He was an impressive sight. He bore   
the look of a natural leader.  
  
"Then we must regoin our king and find what he desires our next course   
of action."  
  
"Darien, wake up!" yelled Andrew. "It's over! Everything is gone!   
We should just give up now!"  
  
"No Andrew! If hope is lost, then all is lost."  
  
Darien grabbed Andrew's shoulders and looked directly into his friend's   
eyes.  
  
"Talk sense! You've never been this pessimistic before! We still have   
a chance! We may have underestimated them, but now they do us! Don't   
you see? Once man can change the tides of war!"  
  
Andrew grinned. "Very well then, if I can't convince you to give up   
this silly escapade through friendship and common sense, I suppose a   
little violence is in order."  
  
Darien's eyes widened. "Andrew?"  
  
"Do not refer to me by that name... your friend is dead now. Lord   
Falken has taken care of that, I'm sure..."  
  
Darien tried to pull back, but found that he had no control over his   
own limbs. The figure before him grinned wickedly, revealing a row   
of jagged teeth. Its eyes glowed red and lightning arced into   
Darien's body. It took only a few seconds before Darien lost   
conciousness and found himself submerged into his own subconciousness.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Darien found himself standing on a grassy knoll. The day was   
beautiful, perfect for a picnic. Sitting at the top of the hill,   
underneath a lone tree, sat a couple who looked very much in love.   
Everything felt so familiar to him...  
  
And then everything was dark and the female figure stood encircled by   
silhouettes. She faltered and fell to the ground and the shadows   
encompassed her. She screamed. The creatures left and she stared   
directly at Darien. Her eyes were deep and sad. She was so familiar.   
And then she fell to the ground.  
  
An elderly man appeared and walked over to the young woman, who had now   
been treated and was laying in an enormous bed. The old man picked up   
her hand and held it to his cheek. Tears flowed freely from the man's   
eyes.  
  
"My sweet Usagi," he said. "If only I could fix the circumstances of   
these past few weeks... ever since you appeared in that light. You   
were a gift from the gods..."  
  
Darien's eyes widened. The blue light...  
  
Memories flooded into this mind. A picnic... *flash* he was with   
someone... *flash* "I love you"... *flash* a familiar smile... *flash*   
and then a bright blue light... *flash* "Mamoru!" screamed a female   
voice...  
  
Darien threw his hand out to the black emptiness. "Usagi! I will come   
for you! I remember my promise!"  
  
  
  
A familiar blue light shot from the sky and encompassed Darien's body.   
So intense was the light that Darien's assailants turned away and   
sheltered their eyes. The light dimmed, and Darien's body was gone...  
  
The man laughed. His guise as Andrew faded away, revealing the   
countenance of a mage.  
  
"Sir?" asked a soldier from the opposite guardhouse. "What shall we   
do?"  
  
"Nothing for now," smirked the mage. "This game has suddenly become a   
lot more interesting..."  
  
  
  
And on the other side of the continent, in the Terindya kingdom, a door   
opened. An old man with a crown perched upon his furrowed brow entered   
the room, followed by two very fancily dressed imperial courtiers. An   
old woman, stooped with age, bustled in behind them.  
  
The parade came to a halt at the foot of the huge bed which occupied   
roughly half of the room. The young woman in the bed stirred and sat   
up. Her eyes remained half-closed from sheer exhaustion.  
  
The old woman continued further into the room, until she stood at the   
side of the bed. A frail, withered hand reached out from the thick   
folds of robes and gripped Serena's wrist. Serena's eyes shot open and   
she stared at the old woman, a mixture of horror and surprise on her   
face. The old woman began chanting something mysterious and Serena   
found herself staring into the old woman's eyes. Those eyes glowed a   
mysterious red as the woman continued chanting. Serena lost herself into   
a world in her subconciousness... a world she had forgotten existed.   
A picnic... a man... no, a boyfriend... Mamoru?... who was Mamoru?...  
  
And then she felt like she was being pulled out from icy water and back   
onto dry land. Serena shivered, and pulled the warm blankets tighter   
around her. She wanted to run, to escape this place... she wanted to   
be with the one she loved. But she was so confused. Who did she love?   
Everytime she thought of her life with Kashue, she somehow managed to   
find herself lost in the eyes of the handsome young lieutenant.  
  
"The magic is strong," announced the old woman. "To undo its effects,   
I will require a lot of time."  
  
"Whatever is necessary," replied the king.  
  
The old woman smiled. Nobody stood close enough to peer into the cowl   
of her robes where a very sharp-toothed grin formed.  
  
  
  
The gardens were nearing. Andrew's heart pounded in unison with his   
footsteps. His pulse beat in his ears, and his breathing came in   
ragged, quick gasps. A cracked cobblestone was all it took to shatter   
Andrew's hopes as his foot caught the corner of it and he tumbled to   
the ground.  
  
Behind him, the footsteps of Lord Falken slowed as he found his prey   
now trapped and unable to escape in time...  
  
=============================================================== 


	4. 4

PART 8 of *golly gee whilickers... you almost voted for Andrew...*  
  
  
A mysterious old woman peered over the sleeping figure of Serena. She   
held in her hand a mixture of miscellaneous herbs that had been crushed   
together into a fine powder. The woman lightly shook the powder from   
her hand over Serena. Each grain grabbed the surrounding light from   
the torches as it floated through the air above Serena. The old woman   
began to chant.  
  
The words came out in the olde tongue, a language seldom heard of   
anymore, let alone spoken. As the words slipped from the old woman's   
mouth, the powder began to glow brighter and the room darker, as if all   
of the light was being drawn into the dust.  
  
The magical dust settled onto Serena, covering her from head to toe in   
a fine carpet. Serena's breathing slowed.  
  
Standing behind in the shadows, a lone figure stood. She did not   
believe herself to have been discovered, but she had. The old woman   
knew everything. After all, it was her game. But she let the   
mysterious ninja alone and even shifted to allow a better look at the   
task she was performing.  
  
A flicker of light appeared in the air above Serena. It gathered   
electrical currents around it and began to open. The flicker quickly   
grew into a circle roughly the size of a wall-mirror. It was known as   
a dream-gate.  
  
The old woman threw the remaining dust she had into the circle. It   
contorted, as if under some intense pain, before settling back to its   
original shape. Now, it held the unconciousness found within Serena's   
mind.  
  
The ninja gasped, then caught herself and cautiously drew herself back   
into the recess offered within the shadows. She knew that she had   
erred and that meant she would probably die here. But the old woman   
she was so intently watching did nothing. Perhaps the ninja hadn't   
been caught... she settled back down comfortably and continued to spy   
on the events.  
  
Within the dream-gate, the elements found within the air swirled and   
gathered together to form a mural.  
  
There was a couple sitting on a grassy hill. Food lay all around, but   
most of it had been at least partially eaten. The girl in the picture   
was obviously Serena, right down to the golden pigtails and twin odango.  
The male had his faced turned, but even so it was obvious he enjoyed   
his company. The man positively glowed.  
  
The ground beneath them suddenly gave way, and the perspective changed   
to that of Serena's. She was falling into the darkness, screaming and   
reaching for the hand offered her by the young man she was with.  
  
The ninja gasped. She knew the young man from the training school and   
had heard how he had received high honors and been adopted directly   
into the City Guard. His name, if she was not mistaken, was Darien.   
Why was he in the queen's memories? His majesty, King Kashue would be   
most interested to hear this.  
  
The old woman saw nothing that she didn't already know. In truth, it   
had partially been her work that had brought her here. Darien, on the   
other hand, was an unwanted guest. A pest. But he only prolonged the   
game, and provided everything continued well, it shouldn't present a   
problem and would only make things more interesting. The woman pulled   
back the cowl behind which she hid. A creature with skin the color of   
midnight and eyes red as blood breathed deeply. The air in the castle's  
catacombs was cold and, especially within the crypts, stale.  
  
The Yoma heard a shuffle from the pillars behind her. She had forgotten   
about her guest. Even demons were prone to some mistakes...  
  
'Oh well,' thought the Yoma. 'Just another intruder that needs to be   
taken care of...' Her eyes glowed a furious red.  
  
"You may come out of the shadows, my dear," stated the Yoma. "You   
should know that those are my domain..."  
  
The ninja stepped from the shadows and stood directly in front of the   
monster. She bowed formally, but with her eyes riveted towards the   
creature for any movement.  
  
"I am Kasumi of the Onryou Ninja Clan. I am here under the direction   
of King Kashue of the Southern Kingdom. I will not die here."  
  
The Yoma laughed. "Of course not... you will simply be my messenger..."   
Kasumi felt a great burden lift from her and then she was looking down   
at herself. She watched herself turn and walk into the shadows, but   
couldn't do anything to control it...  
  
  
  
The gardens were nearing. Andrew's heart pounded in unison with his   
footsteps. His pulse beat in his ears, and his breathing came in   
ragged, quick gasps. A cracked cobblestone was all it took to shatter   
Andrew's hopes as his foot caught the corner of it and he tumbled to   
the ground.  
  
Behind him, the footsteps of Lord Falken slowed as he found his prey   
now trapped and unable to escape in time...  
  
Andrew fumbled backwards and tried to reach for his sword, but found   
it wasn't there. His eyes scanned frantically for it. It was a few   
yards to his right. He had to get his sword-belt fixed someday... if   
he lived to see someday.  
  
Falken was approaching rapidly, readying his sword for the final cut.   
The cut that would end Andrew's life...  
  
A shrill, sharp noise split the air. Falken looked towards the city   
and frowned. A pillar of blue light had appeared from the sky, but   
disappeared just as quickly. Andrew took the opportunity to dive for   
his sword. He flipped himself over and sommersaulted to the right.   
At mid-dive he grabbed his sword and by the time he landed his roll,   
had the sword out and the scabbard discarded on the ground.  
  
Andrew stood to his height and moved into stance, blade before him.  
  
"Now, let's see what that sword of yours can really do..."  
  
  
  
Underneath the castle and main city of the Southern Kingdom existed a   
maze of labyrinths and corridors, cut directly into the limestone and   
rock of the mountain that the city had been built on. These tunnels   
all led to a central location behind the city; a cave, filled with   
provisions. The cave was large enough to hold the occupants of the   
entire city, should it ever fall. It looks as if the city had fallen,   
and from the looks of it, the whole city hadn't made it.  
  
King Kashue ceased his pacing and frowned.  
  
"So the Terindyan kingdom is the one responsible for the attack."  
  
Kashue had known it to be true, but hadn't wanted to believe it. Such   
tactics were not called for, even in war. There exist some rules, a   
small semlance of humanity for one to hold on to, even in battle. The   
rules are not spoken of, but exist in the minds of anyone who dared to   
call themself a human being. To go against these rules meant to be   
going against one's humanity. If humanity no longer exists within the   
soul, then what is left? An empty shell, inhabited by a monster.  
  
"You are sure?" asked the King.  
  
"Yes your majesty," replied Kasumi from her knelt stance. "They intend   
to attack us, and even know of this secret place. I would advise that   
we leave."  
  
"I must consult with my staff first. If the Terindyans have already   
forcibly ignored the rules of war, then we are no longer dealing with   
our fellow humans, we are now dealing with monsters." Kashue called   
for a guard to gather his advisors and staff for a meeting. Then he   
turned back to the ninja before him. "Thank you Kasumi, you may go."   
He resumed his pacing.  
  
"Yes your majesty... but one more thing," spoke Kasumi. Inside, she   
was screaming at herself to stop.  
  
"The young lieutenant known as Darien, sir. The old witch that resides   
at the castle as the king's advisor viewed the lady Serena's thoughts.   
I watched as she did so, and saw the visions of the lady Serena. Where   
I thought I would see you, your majesty, I instead saw the young lieutenant.  
She called out to him to rescue her sir..."  
  
The king stopped once again. "You are sure?"  
  
"Yes, your majesty."  
  
The king's brow furrowed and he frowned. If he was to have Serena for   
his own, then he would have to be rid of the young man that stood in   
his way. If he had already come as far as to recruite the help of a   
demon, then he must see it through. "It would seem then that I have   
enemies both inside and outside. Thank you again Kasumi."  
  
The ninja nodded and disappeared into the air.  
  
A soldier came into the room. "Sir, your strategists and advisors have   
been called together and await your appearance."  
  
The king walked out of the room. He would not lose this war even if it   
meant losing his own humanity in the process -- and he would also defeat   
the Terindyan.  
  
=================================================================  
  
Chapter 9 of *heeheehee... wouldn't you like to know...*  
  
  
The dark blade screamed just over Andrew's head as he ducked to avoid   
it. Falken reversed his swing and brought it down at knee-height.   
Andrew jumped backwards just as the blade flew beneath his feet.   
Cartwheeling to the side, Andrew dodged another blow from the expert   
swordsman. He didn't know how much longer this action could be kept up.   
  
Falken turned once again to face Andrew, flinging his cape behind him.   
The mid-afternoon sun glinted from his armor. Sensing Andrew's weariness,  
Falken redoubled his efforts on finding a weakness in Andrew's defense.  
Slash, thrust, lunge... the attacks were launched with such ferocity   
that Andrew found it difficult to keep up. Andrew buckled under the force  
of an overhand chop and fell to his knees. Falken brought the blade   
down in another arc. Andrew launched himself backwards just as the blade  
scratched across the front of his armor. Falken's blade slid into the   
stone flooring.  
  
Andrew's eyes widened as his armor glowed a faint purple where Falken's   
blade had touched it. The purple aura slowly began to spread to the   
rest of his armor. As it began to spread, his armor also began to   
dissolve. Andrew quickly threw the armor off and shed it onto the   
ground before him. Falken smiled evilly.  
  
Andrew let his sword arm rest momentarily as he studied Falken's dark   
gaze. Falken stared and remained where he stood. A light zephyr blew   
across the courtyard. And the two men stood in opposition.  
  
  
  
"We must act now my King!" shouted a courtitian at the table.  
  
"I agree. My liege, the Kingdom of Terindya has already split its   
forces to both attack our capital and to maintain the battle at the   
front. If we send in a small party, we may be able to overthrow their   
castle like they did ours!" shouted another man in reply.  
  
A commotion blurred around the table.  
  
Kashue cleared his throat and all was quiet. "I have taken your advice   
as my court advisors from the beginning of my ascension to the throne   
of this kingdom. I will once again let this matter be decided by the   
vote of the majority here. Thus I propose this: those in favor of   
sending a small party in to attack the Terindyan castle, please raise   
your hand."  
  
The vote at the table was unanimous.  
  
"Very well then," said Kashue. "I shall ask that you please assemble   
a list of the men you feel best fits the job. I want it tomorrow,   
until then this council is adjourned."  
  
Kashue left the room and walked into a stone hallway. Torches provided   
the only light. The people of his country wouldn't be able to stay   
held up within the walls of this stone prison for much longer. They   
needed sunlight. Kashue determined he would end this war as quickly as   
he could.  
  
Kasumi detached herself from the shadows and fell into step directly   
next to Kashue. Kashue didn't flinch, he had expected her.  
  
"My liege," said Kasumi, slightly bowing her head. "Your scouts have   
returned from the forest. They found the lieutenant Darien unconcious   
in some bushes about a mile from here. He should be arriving shortly."  
  
"Take him to the conference room when he arrives," said Kashue without   
missing a step. "And inform me of his appearance at that time."  
  
Kashue silently cursed under his breath. How had Darien, such a promising   
young man under his direction, been previously associated with the woman   
he was to marry? Kashue hated the prospect, but somehow he would have   
to eliminate this man from her past. She must not be allowed to remember,   
not after all he had sacrificed to make her his...  
  
  
  
Andrew was steadily losing more and more ground to the barrage of attacks   
thrown at him. Falken was leading him away from the garden, purposely   
avoiding the difficult terrain. At the moment, he had Andrew at the   
disadvantage and he didn't want to risk changing that.  
  
"You fight like a demon, sir knight," spat Andrew.  
  
"I was about to say the same of you, boy," replied Falken calmly.  
  
The two men stood and stared at each other for a moment. Even Falken   
had to try to catch his breath. Andrew leaned heavily on his sword,   
and sat on the ground. He watched Falken carefully, but there was no   
sign of an attack. The two men had been locked in combat for over an   
hour and neither had so much as even drawn blood.  
  
Without any warning, Falken lunged forward. His blade hissed and   
screamed through the air as it came for Andrew's chest. Andrew's eyes  
widened as the blade came closer and closer. This was the end, he   
couldn't move out of the way in time.  
  
An explosion sent pieces of the castle wall showering into the air.   
Andrew was launched through the air from the force of the thundering   
explosion.  
  
"What now?" screamed Andrew as he regained his balance and stood.   
  
The entire half of the wall had been blown inward. Pieces of stone   
still fell from the sky and smoke rose from the charred bits that lay   
all around. Smoke layered thickly about the destruction.  
  
"Falken, we must depart! His majesty wants us to report immediately!"   
commanded a cold voice.  
  
A silhoutte detached itself from the smoke and strode forward. Andrew   
gasped... a mage? What was a mage doing here? Mages rarely left the   
mountains where they trained. And even then, they never bothered in   
the affairs of the common folk and only slightly more with those of the   
royalty.  
  
Falken cursed under his breath. "Calahan!" He turned to face Andrew.   
"This is not over yet boy. We'll meet again."  
  
The mage muttered a spell and waved his hands through the air. A small   
tear appeared beside him, from which a trident emerged part way. The   
blood-red trident tore at the small opening. A small demon emerged   
from the newly widened hole and stepped out. The mage muttered a few   
more words and the portal suddenly changed to reveal a castle courtroom.  
Falken sheathed his sword and stepped into the gateway, which closed   
immediately after him.  
  
Calahan the mage smiled grimly at Andrew. "And for you my boy, I bid   
you adieu. However, rather than taking leave of my senses and forgetting  
my manners, I will leave you with a playmate. Try not to play too   
rough." Evil laughter filled the air as the mage disappeared once   
more into the smoke.  
  
Andrew stared at the smoke where the mage had disappeared. And then he   
heard cackling. He lept back just as a three-pronged trident lodged   
itself into the ground where he had been standing. Andrew scanned the   
courtyard. Standing a few yards away stood a small imp. It hovered   
slightly above the ground, flapping a pair of wings leisurely. A sick   
grin twisted across its face, revealing a jagged row of sharp, blood-  
stained teeth.  
  
  
  
  
Serena stood alone at the summit of a mountain. The landscape all   
about her was dark, as if seen through tinted glasses. Clouds littered   
the sky, forming a formidable barricade to block off the sunlight.  
  
Serena voiced her thoughts aloud: "What is this land?"  
  
"This is our home," voiced a reply from behind her. Strong, but loving   
arms enveloped her from behind. Serena gasped in shock, then relaxed   
as she realized how familiar the hold felt. A head nestled into her   
shoulder, and warm lips brushed up against her neck. Serena cooed in   
response and turned to face the mystery behind her. Deep blue eyes   
stared deep within her, attracted not by her looks, but by the soul   
within her.  
  
"Darien," she grinned.  
  
The green eyes hesitated for a moment, and the smile fell from his face.  
The grip he held on Serena's shoulders began to tighten.  
  
"Darien, I can't breath. Itai!" she screamed out in pain.  
  
The grip became stronger and stronger. Serena's eyes began to close   
as she slowly slipped into unconciousness. She clenched her teeth and   
forced herself to look at her beloved, a tear running down her cheek.   
The face was no longer Dariens, but Kashue's. Dark green eyes stared   
at her, but failed to see past the outer shell of her looks. She   
screamed with the last bit of air in her lungs.  
  
A rose suddenly flew threw the air. It cut through Kashue, slicing   
from the top of his head and burying itself in the ground behind him.   
The body of the would-be King fell in two, releasing Serena from it's   
grip.  
  
Serena looked in the direction the rose had come. Standing on a small   
group of rocks several yards away stood a figure clothed in a tuxedo,   
wearing a domino mask, and holding a rose in his hand. A name came to   
her lips... a name she hadn't uttered or heard for over a year.  
  
"Mamoru..."  
  
And then she was falling through the air. The mountain disappeared;   
the fields, the stream, everything was gone. Just complete blackness   
as she slipped into oblivion. She fell... and fell... and fell...  
  
  
  
and landed on a soft mattress. Serena shot up. She was dressed in a   
silk nightgown, and had been tucked under several layers of the warmest   
goose-feather blankets she had ever seen.  
  
"What are they trying to do? Cook me?" asked Serena aloud as she flung   
the blankets from her. She swung out of the immense bed and walked   
over to the window, flinging it open and allowing the cool breeze to   
blow past her.  
  
And then she noticed the city. This wasn't the Southern Kingdom! The   
events flooded back. She had been kidnapped and talked to the King of   
Terindya. And who was that old woman? There was something wrong with   
that woman.  
  
The door behind Serena opened, causing her to turn on her heel. She   
clutched her thin nightgown about her as the room's temperature suddenly  
chilled.  
  
Three guards rushed into the room and scooped up Serena by the arms.  
  
"You're presence is demanded by the king, m'lady," said one guard   
formally.  
  
"Let me go!" yelled Serena, kicking and contorting to remove herself   
from the iron grip she found herself in.  
  
The guards fought with their fiesty charge for a few moments, before   
finally losing control of her. They surrendered their grips and   
contented to walk to either side and behind the formidable lady.   
Serena straightened herself up and held herself with all of the regal   
bearing she could muster.  
  
Serena was led by the guards to the end of a hall, where they stopped   
in front of a room. One of the men opened the door, and led Serena   
inside.  
  
The room was enormous. A marble fireplace sat against one wall, warming  
the room. Tapestries and paintings adorned the rest of the wall. An   
ornately-carved closet stood against another wall. Candle-holders hung   
from the walls, shaped in a multitude of different animals. Each animal   
held forth a candle in outstretched arms. The room was an amazing   
display of craftsmanship that deserved to be called no less than a museum.  
  
And despite all the amount of decoration, all was overshadowed by the   
chamber bed filling the center of the room. The posts were carved down   
to the smallest detail. Each told a different story from the beginning   
of this world. The four posts held an immense curtain, which operated   
as a canopy over the bed.  
  
Laying in the bed was an elderly man. He seemed frail and withered,   
yet commanded a presence demanding immediate attention.  
  
"Usagi..." coughed the old king.  
  
Serena looked quizically at the old man. Somehow, he seemed familiar.   
That voice, so kind and full of hope, had spoken to her before, but   
when she did not know. Everything was crumbling around her. Who was   
she: Usagi or Serena? Who was it that existed within her body? Her   
thoughts swam in the questions she came across. Everytime she began to   
think, and felt she was getting somewhere, a wall would block her path.   
Where was she from? When did she get here? What connection did the   
young lieutenant have to her past?  
  
The king had beckoned to her to come closer to him, but she had been   
lost in thought and had not noticed. The guard behind Serena pushed   
her forward rudely. She managed to keep a balance, and allowed the   
momentum to carry her towards the man at the throne.  
  
"Usagi," the king whispered. "I don't know what has happened to you,   
or how you feel. But I am sorry..." The old man trailed off as he was   
overtaken by a fit of coughing. Serena held him up and cradled his   
frail body.  
  
"I am sorry," he continued. "I have not thought ahead. I have not   
thought of the consequences. The gods have never allowed me a child,   
and when you appeared in this kingdom, I felt that they were giving me   
a chance, an opportunity to right the wrongs that I have done to this   
people by giving you my throne. You are innocent and caring, two   
qualities that most monarchs do not possess..." He once again trailed   
off into a fit of coughing. His whole frame shook with the bursts of   
each cough and a nursemaid quickly ran over to help him. He ushered   
her away as the coughing resinded.  
  
Serena tried quickly to digest what had just been told her, but had   
scarcely done so when the king began speaking again. "My child, my   
time here is quickly passing. I have spoken with my court and they   
know that you are to reign over this kingdom in my stead. However, I   
do not wish to impose this task on you. If you wish to leave my   
kingdom now, I have asked that you be escorted to the border. However,   
if you choose this path, I ask that you never return here."  
  
The look of utter confusion had managed to glue itself to Serena's   
features. The king took notice and called for the guards to "escort   
the Lady Usagi back to her room where she can mull over her choices   
before making a decision."  
  
"Oh, and my beloved Usagi... goodbye, I loved you as my daughter..."  
  
Serena allowed herself to be escorted away by the guards. She didn't   
know what to make of any of the situation. Her mind was turning flips   
in her head...  
  
  
  
  
Darien's eyes fluttered open. A bright sun shone into his face. He   
blinked and sat up. He almost lost his balance as he gasped in astonishment --   
  
"How did I end up in a tree?"  
  
The last thing Darien could remember was being attacked by the mage.   
But where was he now? A bright light had enveloped him, and apparently  
brought him here.  
  
The sound of steel against steel brought his attention back to the time   
at hand. Darien dropped himself from his perch and took bearing of his   
surroundings. He was in the royal garden, or so he guessed. His eyes   
scanned over the scene before him. The castle wall had collapsed, and   
dust was still settling.  
  
Steel clashed again. Darien peered into the dust.  
  
Andrew jumped to the side as a pike flew through the air, embedding   
itself into the ground where he had just been standing. Sparks shot   
through the air as Andrew parried away another polearm thrown his   
direction by a small imp that hovered above him.  
  
Andrew bent down and picked up a chunk of stone at his feet. He hurled   
it at the creature with all of his strength. The imp flew to the side   
to avoid it, but hadn't been expecting the counterattack and found that   
it couldn't move fast enough as the stone clipped one of its wings.  
  
Darien shouted across the field. "ANDREW!"  
  
However, Andrew had turned on his heel and run from the courtyard and   
out into the city streets. Darien watched as the imp tore a small portal  
open in front of itself and ducked into it.  
  
  
  
Andrew ran as fast as his legs could carry him across the city in hopes   
of making it outside of the gates before the imp caught him. It watched   
its prey with a red gleam in its eye.   
  
Andrew found himself running into dead-ends and walls everywhere. He   
thought he knew the city, but for some reason nothing was as he remembered  
it. He finally slid to a halt before another dead end. There was   
something wrong, and he knew it had to be the imp. And as if on cue,   
a hole opened up before him and the imp stepped out, gazing at him and   
smiling crookedly.  
  
The sound of steel rang out as Andrew drew his sword from its sheath.   
His attacker reached back into the hole behind it and pulled out a   
sharp spear. The imp spun the spear easily around in its hands -- an   
attempt at making its prey uneasy. Andrew knew otherwise, however.   
Never under-, not over-estimate any opponent. The second rule of   
combat he had been taught. The first? Stay alive. And that is exactly   
what he intended to do... 


	5. 5

Hmm... I want that EMSIT title... yes... *rubs hands together evilly*  
  
*camera begins on back of SD TLP's head -- TLP begins to turn* Konnichi wa!   
Welcome back minna! Today we are going to discuss Sakura's battle   
costume... look at the cute ... uh... *ML sweatdrops* Okay, okay... I know,   
you want to read the story. Hai hai... here you are:  
  
  
ATTENTION: This section of the story turns a little more violent, hence a   
PG-13 rating shall be instated from here on out. Enjoy!  
  
thelonepig@hotmail.com  
not much WAFF, but that's okay, no FLAMES yet to fan... ^_^  
  
  
Part 5 of *alright, alright, 50?... is that okay?*  
  
  
Serena was growing tired of waving. It's not that she didn't enjoy being in   
the position she was in, it was quite the contrary. Serena felt that she   
could accomplish something for these people. She wanted to make their lives   
better.  
  
Serena had been told that she herself had come from the common folk. Maybe   
that's why she felt so compelled to stand up in her position. She thought   
to the incident that had happened only a few minutes earlier. Something   
would have to be done about the officers in the city guard. It should not   
be allowed that any person be treated so cruely. She made it a point that   
the moment she rest after they return to the castle, she would venture down   
to the dungeons and see for herself what this young lieutenant had brought   
up.  
  
Serena blushed. The young lieutenant with the deep blue eyes flittered   
across her mind. What had she seen there? Everything had gone in to slow   
motion and it was as if a broken link had been reconnected. She felt a   
special connection with him from some time before, but couldn't quite place   
it.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted at that time by a commotion coming from the   
crowds around her. People were moving to either side as several knights   
began to walk from the crowd. They were evenly spaced around her carriage.   
Four to either side, and who knows how many beyond that. She watched in   
nervous fascination as they approached her carriage. The men were dressed   
in full plate armor, but moved as if they were wearing no more than   
commoners' clothing.  
  
At that moment, everything stopped. The commoners' commotion died to no   
more than the buzz of annoyance. Guards before her all toppled to the   
ground as if blown over by a strong gust of wind. Even the air around   
Serena's carriage seemed almost to solidify.  
  
Serena opened her mouth to scream, but found she could not vocalize it. It   
felt like a hand had an iron grip on her throat and would not let any words   
escape it. She bit her lip in utter frustration and screamed inside. Her   
breath came in ragged gasps, seized now by the same unseen intruder. The   
last thing she saw was the silhoutte of a man materialize from the air in   
front of her. And then all was black...  
  
  
  
On the other side of the city, Darien raced to the front gates. If those   
men were inside the city gates then there was only a few possiblities as to   
how they could have done so. Darien took every alley-way and shortcut he   
could come across. So intent was he on his destination, he did not notice   
the presence of two black-clad individuals running to either side of him.  
  
And then everything went in to slow motion for Darien. He was running   
forward with all his force, intent on making it to the guardhouse at the   
front gates at one moment. The next, Darien found himself trying to stop as   
a hill-giant walked into the street several yards in front of him. The   
giant lifted his sword and prepared it to cleave Darien in two. Darien   
couldn't stop, he had to much momentum into his running already. He picked   
his pace back up, hoping to be able to leap out of the way of the sword. He   
counted silently to himself his steps... "1..." Darien was closing the   
gap... "2..." the sword began to swing... "3..." Darien planted his foot   
into the cobblestone road... "4..." Darien knew he wouldn't make it he had   
misjudged the giant's speed... "5..." the sword began to connect with   
Darien's midsection, he winced knowing that it was over. He screamed in   
desperation the first thing that came to mind:  
  
"USAGI!!!"  
  
And then he was standing thirty yards behind the giant, with only a scratch   
which hadn't even drawn blood. He felt slightly lightheaded, but the   
feeling passed quickly. He didn't even venture a guess as to what could   
have occurred, but instead began running for the gate once more.  
  
As far as he could tell, his assailants did not follow. Usagi? Where had   
that come from? The name sounded so familiar, but distant. Darien shrugged   
off the feeling and redoubled his efforts.  
  
  
  
On the other side of town, a very nervous Andrew was running into the castle   
screaming for the Royal Guard to respond. The castle was more empty now   
than he had ever seen it. All of the servants had been excused for the day   
in celebration of the parade. Still, members of the Royal Guard were to be   
posted in every hall at all times, holiday or not. Where was everyone?  
  
Andrew continued running. Several moments later, he slowed to a halt.  
  
"This is hopeless... nobody is here. Where could they all be?" he murmured   
aloud.  
  
As Andrew stood in the otherwise empty hallway catching his breath, voices   
floated on the breeze to him. They were difficult to understand, but he   
began his walk in that direction and listened, trying to recognize the   
voices.  
  
"What about my payment?"  
  
"Payment? You double-crossed your own king and all for what? A couple of   
coins? You poor fool, if money is that important to you then here."  
  
Andrew heard the jingle of coins as he peered into a room at the end of the   
hall. He almost gave himself away as he gasped in surprise at the sight   
before him. He recognized one figure as Rick. The other was dressed in   
full armor and wore the sigil of the Terindya kingdom.  
  
Ryan reached out to catch the sack that had been thrown at him. As his hand   
clasped about the bag, the second figure pulled his sword and sliced   
sideways into Rick. The movement was so fluid, Andrew saw only a flash of   
light as the drawn metal caught the light of the torches and then saw the   
Terindyan man with his arm outstretched. Andrew gasped. The sword glowed   
an unholy purple. It seemed to distort the very air around it and let loose   
a scream like that of a thousand dead souls.  
  
Rick's face contorted in a grimace of disbelief.  
  
"Lord Falken?"  
  
A thin line of red began to seep through his clothing. Falken smiled   
evilly.  
  
"What a fool... why should I let one live who has betrayed his own country?"  
  
Rick's torso slid from his body. The money that was so precious to him,   
still clutched in his hands. Falken reached over and tore a clean scrap of   
cloth from the lifeless torso. He wiped his sword with it, and slid the   
eerie blade back into the scabbard.  
  
Andrew let a sigh of relief as those horrible screams were sealed away.   
Andrew stood and turned, intent on moving away from the situation as soon as   
possible. He felt his belt loosen, and his sword slid off, clattering to   
the ground. The sound echoed endlessly down the empty corridors. And   
without thinking, Andrew grabbed his sword and was running in the same fluid   
motion...  
  
  
  
Serena found herself unable to move and very, very uncomfortable. A gag had   
found itself between her teeth, but at least she could breath again. She   
opened her eyes, but everything was dark. They had blindfolded her too...   
why had this happened? How had this happened? She would discuss matters   
with both the city and royal guard when she was rescued. If she was   
rescued. She thought briefly of Lieutenant Darien coming to her rescue,   
cutting men with a single swing of his sword, and looking as handsome as   
ever -- even in the middle of combat. She imagined once more looking into   
his deep blue eyes. She lost herself for a moment in the depth that those   
eyes carried. And then she shook the feeling.  
  
What was she thinking? How could she think it? She was in love with   
Kashue. He had found her, had helped her, and she owed it to him to be his   
bride. And she loved him... but deep down inside she knew that he was not   
for her. And all of these things that he had said to her about her past...   
she couldn't even remember most of them. There was a connection with that   
other man though, something from a past that she had forgotten. What was so   
special about this lowly Lieutenant that would make her so flustered just to   
think of him? She cursed herself and her poor memory.  
  
The ride came to a halt rather quickly and she found herself on what she   
imagined was the floor of a carriage. Rough hands grabbed at her, and   
lifted her. She found herself flung over a massive shoulder like a sack of   
potatoes.  
  
It was a long time before she was finally put down, and very uncomfortably   
at that. Serena clenched her teeth in both pain and frustration. She   
didn't know the exact time that she had been bound, but it had become   
uncomfortable a long time ago.  
  
A voice began to speak. It was to her...  
  
"My dear. I apologize about the way you were treated as you were brought   
here, but I assure you, it was necessary for speed and your well-being."  
  
'Well being my foot,' thought Serena. 'If they were looking after my   
well-being, then they would have asked me to come in the first place and it   
wouldn't have been nearly so uncomfortable.' She found a pair of hands   
fumbling at the gag around her mouth. The moment she found it loosened, she   
spit at whatever figure was in front of her.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU KIDNAP ME! THE RIDE WAS TERRIBLE AND I WAS MOST ASSUREDLY NOT   
HAPPY. I AM SERENA AND I WILL MARRY KASHUE, KING OF THE SOUTHERN KINGDOM.   
HOW DARE YOU DECIDE WHAT IS BEST FO..."  
  
A hand slapped across her face. It stung.  
  
"They've done something to her... my beloved Usagi... How could you have   
forgotten your father?" A hand gently caressed her cheek, and she tried to   
bite it, growling menacingly when she found her teeth would not clench   
around her prey.  
  
"Please, take her away to her room. I must consult with the old woman about   
my alternatives at this point..." stated the voice sadly.  
  
A fist found its way into Serena's stomach, and everything went black.  
  
  
  
Darien ran faster than he had ever run before, but his goal was now in   
sight. He hadn't realized the exact depth of the city until this day.  
  
The guard station lay silent, the door shattered from its hinges. The gate   
hung wide open, anyone could gain access to the city...  
  
Darien cautiously peered inside the guard house. The smell of dead bodies   
filled his nostrils. He reeled in disgust and threw up outside the door.  
  
"Captain?" he shouted, in hopes that his commanding officer would show.  
  
Darien slumped to the ground outside, his back pressed up against the warm   
stone of the guard station. His mind wandered through everything. How had   
anyone gotten inside the city? Guards were on duty everywhere... it just   
didn't make any sense. Darien's mind raced through all of the possiblities,   
and his mind settled on one.  
  
He stood, and raced back in to the guard house. This time, he managed to   
hold his stomach. Darien glanced over the bodies. These were not freshly   
killed. Their blood had clotted and the flesh had begun to rot in many   
places. The site of a bug crawling from one of the soldier's eyes turned   
Darien's stomach again, and he once again found himself throwing up in front   
of the station.  
  
A voice cleared itself before him, noting him to the presence of another.   
Darien looked up to find himself entirely surrounded by the black-clad ninja   
clan. Directly in front of him stood a human, and behind him the   
hill-giant.  
  
The human was dressed in light common clothing, and carried only a small   
hunting knife at his belt. But his commanding presence let Darien know...   
this is who he had been taught under all circumstances to avoid. This man   
was a sorcerer.  
  
Darien stepped backward quickly into the building and closed the remnants of   
the heavy oaken door. He ran for various pieces of furniture that littered   
the room and threw them in front of the door, barricading himself into the   
room. But it took him far too long to gather any of those things... and an   
attack still hadn't come. Why? And then he smelled the fumes of fire and   
smoke began to pour into the room from roof...  
  
  
  
Andrew ran through the hallways of the castle. He had grown up in the   
castle, being related to the king through marriage. He thanked that fact,   
and used all of his knowledge to take every shortcut and passageway that   
would lead him quickest outside. His breathing came in ragged gasps, and   
the soft pad of his boots echoed through the corridors. Oddly though, there   
was no sound of pursuit.  
  
'That's funny,' thought Andrew as he rounded the last corner that led into   
the courtyard.  
  
He found himself blocked off. The metal gate that sealed off the palace to   
guests at night had at sometime been closed. He rushed to it in desparation   
and started to open it, but it was a slow process. He had raised the gate   
an inch off the ground when a set of footsteps sounded through the   
hallways...  
  
=====================================================================  
  
*SD TLP sits in chair, with bowtie and legs crossed, holding a pipe...* till   
next time, HO NA NA! *waves*  
  
  



	6. 6

Hello minna-san! Here's part 6, not much here as far as a creative mess   
before... good luck to everyone with everything. Thanks for the feedback,   
etc... etc...  
  
Deus Ex Machina pt 6  
The Lone Pig  
Alternate world  
back to PG ^_^  
  
  
PART 6 of *it's going to be a bit longer minna, gomen ne*  
  
  
Andrew turned the wheel to open the gate as quickly as he could. He kept   
looking down the hallway and began to think that he may have a chance of   
escaping his alive. He did not want to fight that madman nor witness the   
unholy sword again. And then, the footsteps were silent. Andrew continued   
to open the gate... it was now a foot off the ground.. . just a little more   
and he would be able to escape and rouse the rest of the Royal Guard.  
  
And then that sound arose again. The sounds of a hundred, nay, a thousand   
anguished souls. Falken stepped around the corner, the dark blade already   
loosed from its sheath. He walked forward in a slow stride. He was intent   
on his prey, and knew that he would make it to Andrew in time...  
  
"You should not have seen that boy..." spat Falken. "If you hadn't, then   
you may still have lived."  
  
Andrew turned the wheel operating the gate with a renewed fervor. Just a   
little bit further...  
  
Falken ran forward, throwing his jaw down and howling an angry howl. Andrew   
let go of the wheel and ducked, allowing Falken's sword to whistle through   
the air above his head. Falken grinned, for he had hit his mark. The rope   
was now in two and the gate came crashing down.  
  
Andrew rolled his body towards the gate, hoping that he could still make it.   
The gate crashed down and buried itself back into the ground, cracking the   
cobblestones beneath it. Andrew breathed a sigh of relief and allowed   
himself a moment to relax his body.  
  
Falken gripped the gate with both hands and grunted. The gate began to   
shake as he tried to lift. And then it came crashing up. The metal sparked   
as it grated against the stone to either side, and buried itself into the   
top of the gateway.  
  
Andrew, wide eyed, was already running across the courtyard. And this time,   
Falken angrily gave chase...  
  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Two figures stood alone in a dark room. A single torch hung from a bracket   
on the cold stone walls, giving the only source of light for the room. But   
the light didn't matter; both Yoma could see as clearly in the dark as at   
midday.  
  
"Ssssisssterrrr, whatsss think you of our gamessssss?" said one Yoma.  
  
"These humans are so boring, brother," replied the second figure, in a thick   
british voice that rang of aristocracy.  
  
"Wheressss are your pawnsssssss?"  
  
"Ah ah ah, dear brother. We agreed not to reveal any of our moves in this   
little game of chess."  
  
"Yesss, yesss, I ssssupossse we agreedssss ssssoo..." The voice trailed off.  
  
"I will warn you though. I have many trump cards... I believe the game is   
thus far, mine."  
  
"True sssissster, but you havesss brokensss our rulesssss." The Yoma's eyes   
flared bright red for a brief second.  
  
"Brother, I have done nothing against the rules. My pawns have stepped out   
of line on their own, and that is the one provision that we agreed on."  
  
"You musssst keep controlssss of yoursssss. It issss a sssign of   
weaknesssss."  
  
"True, but to play a game, sometimes it is necessary to leave some things to   
chance. If you control every action with an iron grip, one wrong move can   
throw your entire game."  
  
The other Yoma scowled. "Ssssissster, I must take my farewellsss. I dare   
not leave my pawnsss for too longsss." He melted away into the shadows, his   
eyes the last to fade away.  
  
The remaining Yoma smiled a crooked smile before also fading into the   
surrounding shadows.  
  
  
  
Serena stirred. Her normally bright blue eyes were clouded as they   
fluttered open. Serena found herself cuffed to a wall. It was cold and   
humid, wherever she was. Serena's eyes took a few moments to adjust to the   
darkness around her. As far as she could tell, she was in a small room.   
Thin tendrils of smoke rose from a small dish in the center of the room.   
Serena tried to look at the contents as best she could, but found that she   
couldn't stretch far enough to see.  
  
Voices flittered from down a hallway and into Serena's confined room. She   
immediately slackened her body, pretending to have not yet awakened. Echoes   
of footsteps floated into the room only a few moments later. Somebody   
fumbled with a set of keys outside the door. A key turned in the heavy lock   
and a thick oaken door creaked open. Light flared in from a torch carried   
by one of the men.  
  
Usagi forced herself to remain as if she were lifeless.  
  
"What have you done to her?" Serena recognized the voice of the man that   
had spoken with her earlier. Footsteps approached her rapidly, and the man   
knelt in front of her. He put his hand gently on her chin and raised her   
head.  
  
"My dear Usagi, what have they done to you?" The man laid her head gently   
back and stood quickly. "This was not called for. First, you put her down   
here, not in her room, and now I find her nearly dead!"  
  
"My apologies, your majesty," smirked a muscled man as he bowed.  
  
The king turned and walked out of the room. "I expect her to be moved to   
her room and her wounds treated. And this time, do it without unnecessary   
violence!"  
  
The door swung closed and locked. Serena sighed and began working furiously   
at freeing her hands...  
  
  
  
Andrew ran across the courtyard in a blaze, Falken only a few yards behind   
him. Andrew's lightweight armor felt heavier and heavier as he sprinted.   
Ahead grew a small grove of trees, which then led into the castle gardens.   
Andrew knew every twist and turn in that maze and knew he would be able to   
lose his pursuer there...  
  
  
  
Smoke was filling the room at an alarming rate. The only way for air to   
escape was through the ceiling or the door, and Darien had already   
barricaded the door. Darien ran frantically about the room, trying to   
discover another exit, but it was too late. His eyes watered as they filled   
with the acrid smoke. And at last, Darien had inhaled too much. By the   
time he hit the ground, he had lost conciousness...  
  
  
  
The city had fallen, but to whom nobody knew. Their would-be queen had been   
kidnapped, the king was nowhere to be found, and the guards were in such a   
scramble to get their forces together that they were virtually useless...  
  
====================================================================  
  
Alright -- and now we have a path to choose. Those of you who play RPGs,   
have seen that inevitable part in the game where your party splits up and   
you have to choose which character to take first. It's all up to you now --   
email me with your comments and tell me who you want to see rescued first:  
  
1) Will Andrew escape from Falken in time to help free the city?  
  
2) Will Serena escape her restraints?  
  
3) Will Darien be able to regain conciousness and be able to escape the   
house?  
  
Tell me which path you would like and any ideas on how to get them out of   
their individual situations, please give me a holler on AIM or email!  
  
Ho na!  
  
-- TLP ^(=)^  
  
  
  



	7. 7

Hi minna-san! I've got a good friend of mine here right now that really   
wants to say a few words... *raging mad figure grabs microphone from TLP and   
pushes him off of the stage*  
  
Alright all! My name is Andrew, and you know what? I can't believe the   
blatant disregard you give for my character! *mimics girly voice* "Rescue   
Darien and Serena, Andrew can die for all I care." What the heck is that   
supposed to mean? I'm a person too! *cane reaches out from side of stage,   
hooks Andrew around the neck, and yanks him off*  
  
*TLP climbs back onto the stage and picks up the mic* Um... that was   
interesting... maybe we can throw him and Grace in a room together and see   
who wins. Bets anyone?  
  
Anyway, on with the story, ne minna?  
  
-- TLP ^(=)^  
AIM: The Lone Pig  
  
  
Deus Ex Machina  
PG  
PART 7 of *now you decide... ^^*  
Characters not mine, not Naoko's, belong to some crazy studio that bought   
her out... oh well, happens to the best of us, ne?  
  
This part is dedicated to Mehgth for really no important reason aside from   
just being able to dedicate something because I WROTE THE STORY!!! That's   
right, I own it. But anyway, thanks to Mehgth for allowing me to help her   
with her English assignment, confiding in me, and trusting... ^_~ You go   
girl!  
  
  
The room had long since filled with smoke. Darien lay unconcious on the   
floor. His breathing came in ragged gasps.  
  
The old door, reinforced by the various tables by Darien, buckled slightly   
as a large weight was thrust against it. The barracade grinded against the   
floor as it gave way with each successive ramming.  
  
Darien coughed violently and his eyes shot open. Through watery eyes, he   
watched as his reinforement lost more and more gorund. Darien pulled   
himself to the wall and sat up against it. He painfully drew his sword and   
prepared himself. It was hopeless, he knew, but Darien rationalized that he   
would not give up. He would see his persuers' deaths before his own.  
  
The door shattered inward. Wood cut the air with such force, it buried   
itself into the surrounding structure. Darien instinctively threw his arms   
up and looked away.  
  
Fresh air flooded into the room. A solitary shadow stood in the   
illumination from the front from the front door.  
  
Darien steadied his sword and prepared to strike with all of his energy.  
  
And then a familiar voice spoke.  
  
"Darien? Are you in here?"  
  
"Andrew?" coughed Darien.  
  
The familiar smile of Darien's best friend entered the room as Andrew peeked   
around the corner.  
  
"Darien! What happened to you?" shouted Andrew, who rushed to aid his   
friend.  
  
As Andrew ran to the aide of his friend, Darien was overwhelmed with a sese   
of nausea and faltered. Andrew caught him and quickly helped Darien from   
the smoke-filled guardhouse.  
  
"Thank you Andrew," managed Darien as he slumped to the ground just outside.  
  
"It doesn't look like anyone is left. How did this happen?"  
  
"They were here before. They came in several days ago, posing as merchants,   
guards, citizens -- whatever. There wasn't any way we could have stopped   
this."  
  
"Wha...?" asked Andrew.  
  
"See for yourself," replied Darien, gesturing to the guardhouse. "The   
bodies inside are days old. They must have been killed and stored in here   
while our assailants waited to this opportunity to attack."  
  
Andrew blinked in disbelief. "I can't believe that we were overtaken so   
easily..."  
  
"We have underestimated our enemy," replied Darien solemnly. "CCome Andrew,   
we must raise the forces that we can and rally to our King."  
  
"Darien... the castle is vacated. Everyone living has evacuated. The queen   
has been taken. Our city is gone, we must move on..."  
  
Darien stood to his full height. He was an impressive sight. He bore the   
look of a natural leader.  
  
"Then we must regoin our king and find what he desires our next course of   
action."  
  
"Darien, wake up!" yelled Andrew. "It's over! Everything is gone! We   
should just give up now!"  
  
"No Andrew! If hope is lost, then all is lost."  
  
Darien grabbed Andrew's shoulders and looked directly into his friend's   
eyes.  
  
"Talk sense! You've never been this pessimistic beofre! We still have a   
chance! We may have underestimated them, but now they do us! DOn't you   
see? Once man can change the tides of war!"  
  
Andrew grinned. "Very well then, if I can't convince you to give up this   
silly escapade through friendship and common sense, I suppose a little   
violence is in order."  
  
Darien's eyes widened. "Andrew?"  
  
"Do not refer to me by that name... your friend is dead now. Lord Falken   
has taken care of that, I'm sure..."  
  
Darien tried to pull back, but found that he had no control over his own   
limbs. The figure before him grinned wickedly, revealing a row of jagged   
teeth. Its eyes glowed red and lightning arced into Darien's body. It took   
only a few seconds before Darien lost conciousness and found himself   
submerged into his own subconciousness.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Darien found himself standing on a grassy knoll. The day was   
beautiful, perfect for a picnic. Sitting at the top of the hill, underneath   
a lone tree, sat a couple who looked very much in love. Everything felt so   
familiar to him...  
  
And then everything was dark and the female figure stood encircled by   
silhouettes. She faltered and fell to the ground and the shadows   
encompassed her. She screamed. The creatures left and she stared directly   
at Darien. Her eyes were deep and sad. She was so familiar. And then she   
fell to the ground.  
  
An elderly man appeared and walked over to the young woman, who had now been   
treated and was laying in an enormous bed. The old man picked up her hand   
and held it to his cheek. Tears flowed freely from the man's eyes.  
  
"My sweet Usagi," he said. "If only I could fix the circumstances of these   
past few weeks... ever since you appeared in that light. You were a gift   
from the gods..."  
  
Darien's eyes widened. The blue light...  
  
Memories flooded into this mind. A picnic... *flash* he was with someone...   
*flash* "I love you"... *flash* a familiar smile... *flash* and then a   
bright blue light... *flash* "Mamoru!" screamed a female voice...  
  
Darien threw his hand out to the black emptiness. "Usagi! I will come for   
you! I remember my promise!"  
  
  
  
A familiar blue light shot from the sky and encompassed Darien's body. So   
intense was the light that Darien's assailants turned away and sheltered   
their eyes. The light dimmed, and Darien's body was gone...  
  
The man laughed. His guise as Andrew faded away, revealing the countenance   
of a mage.  
  
"Sir?" asked a soldier from the opposite guardhouse. "What shall we do?"  
  
"Nothing for now," smirked the mage. "This game has suddenly become a lot   
more interesting..."  
  
  
  
And on the other side of the continent, in the Terindya kingdom, a door   
opened. An old man with a crown perched upon his furrowed brow entered the   
room, followed by two very fancily dressed imperial courtiers. An old   
woman, stooped with age, bustled in behind them.  
  
The parade came to a halt at the foot of the huge bed which occupied roughly   
half of the room. The young woman in the bed stirred and sat up. Her eyes   
remained half-closed from sheer exhaustion.  
  
The old woman continued further into the room, until she stood at the side   
of the bed. A frail, withered hand reached out from the thick folds of   
robes and gripped Serena's wrist. Serena's eyes shot open and she stared at   
the old woman, a mixture of horror and surprise on her face. The old woman   
began chanting something mysterious and Serena found herself staring into   
the old woman's eyes. Those eyes glowed a mysterious red as the woman   
continued chanting. Serena lost herself into a world in her   
subconciousness... a world she had forgotten existed. A picnic... a man...   
no, a boyfriend... Mamoru?... who was Mamoru?...  
  
And then she felt like she was being pulled out from icy water and back onto   
dry land. Serena shivered, and pulled the warm blankets tighter around her.   
She wanted to run, to escape this place... she wanted to be with the one   
she loved. But she was so confused. Who did she love? Everytime she   
thought of her life with Kashue, she somehow managed to find herself lost in   
the eyes of the handsome young lieutenant.  
  
"The magic is strong," announced the old woman. "To undo its effects, I   
will require a lot of time."  
  
"Whatever is necessary," replied the king.  
  
The old woman smiled. Nobody stood close enough to peer into the cowl of   
her robes where a very sharp-toothed grin formed.  
  
  
  
The gardens were nearing. Andrew's heart pounded in unison with his   
footsteps. His pulse beat in his ears, and his breathing came in ragged,   
quick gasps. A cracked cobblestone was all it took to shatter Andrew's   
hopes as his foot caught the corner of it and he tumbled to the ground.  
  
Behind him, the footsteps of Lord Falken slowed as he found his prey now   
trapped and unable to escape in time...  
  
===================================================================  
  
Hello there friendly SMRFFers... welcome to the bottom of the fic. And now,   
for your choices as to what happens next:  
  
1 Darien has been taken away by a blue light. Has he been returned to his   
world? will he reappear to help his beloved Serena?  
  
2 Serena is confused as ever. And so, I'm sure, are you... is that a Yoma   
serving up some trouble with Serena's mind? Will Darien burst in just in   
time? Well, maybe...  
  
3 Andrew is there folks... he could play a vital role... maybe... if he   
ever gets out of his situation... just a hint... ^^  
  
Alrighty, there's your choices... they will vary more as I develop a little   
bit further into the plot, and then you'll have more story in what direction   
the story is heading...  
  
'till next time, ja minna!  
  
  



	8. 8

Hello, I am TLP, and I... am... addicted... to writing Sailor Moon   
fanfiction. The words come hard, but I realize that I do indeed have a   
problem. I am willing to try to work through this... after all, the first   
step is admitting the problem, ne?  
  
Anywhoozle, you gals almost voted for Andrew -- it was close. C'mon minna,   
I need more votes! Heck, you don't even have to email, you can give it to   
me over AIM. ^_~  
  
But here's the next part. I still don't own Sailor Moon, but I am working   
on that. One day, I swear, one day...  
  
Deus Ex Machina  
PG  
The Lone Pig  
Alternate World  
  
PART 8 of *golly gee whilickers... you almost voted for Andrew...*  
  
  
A mysterious old woman peered over the sleeping figure of Serena. She held   
in her hand a mixture of miscellaneous herbs that had been crushed together   
into a fine powder. The woman lightly shook the powder from her hand over   
Serena. Each grain grabbed the surrounding light from the torches as it   
floated through the air above Serena. The old woman began to chant.  
  
The words came out in the olde tongue, a language seldom heard of anymore,   
let alone spoken. As the words slipped from the old woman's mouth, the   
powder began to glow brighter and the room darker, as if all of the light   
was being drawn into the dust.  
  
The magical dust settled onto Serena, covering her from head to toe in a   
fine carpet. Serena's breathing slowed.  
  
Standing behind in the shadows, a lone figure stood. She did not believe   
herself to have been discovered, but she had. The old woman knew   
everything. After all, it was her game. But she let the mysterious ninja   
alone and even shifted to allow a better look at the task she was   
performing.  
  
A flicker of light appeared in the air above Serena. It gathered electrical   
currents around it and began to open. The flicker quickly grew into a   
circle roughly the size of a wall-mirror. It was known as a dream-gate.  
  
The old woman threw the remaining dust she had into the circle. It   
contorted, as if under some intense pain, before settling back to its   
original shape. Now, it held the unconciousness found within Serena's mind.  
  
The ninja gasped, then caught herself and cautiously drew herself back into   
the recess offered within the shadows. She knew that she had erred and that   
meant she would probably die here. But the old woman she was so intently   
watching did nothing. Perhaps the ninja hadn't been caught... she settled   
back down comfortably and continued to spy on the events.  
  
Within the dream-gate, the elements found within the air swirled and   
gathered together to form a mural.  
  
There was a couple sitting on a grassy hill. Food lay all around, but most   
of it had been at least partially eaten. The girl in the picture was   
obviously Serena, right down to the golden pigtails and twin odango. The   
male had his faced turned, but even so it was obvious he enjoyed his   
company. The man positively glowed.  
  
The ground beneath them suddenly gave way, and the perspective changed to   
that of Serena's. She was falling into the darkness, screaming and reaching   
for the hand offered her by the young man she was with.  
  
The ninja gasped. She knew the young man from the training school and had   
heard how he had received high honors and been adopted directly into the   
City Guard. His name, if she was not mistaken, was Darien. Why was he in   
the queen's memories? His majesty, King Kashue would be most interested to   
hear this.  
  
The old woman saw nothing that she didn't already know. In truth, it had   
partially been her work that had brought her here. Darien, on the other   
hand, was an unwanted guest. A pest. But he only prolonged the game, and   
provided everything continued well, it shouldn't present a problem and would   
only make things more interesting. The woman pulled back the cowl behind   
which she hid. A creature with skin the color of midnight and eyes red as   
blood breathed deeply. The air in the castle's catacombs was cold and,   
especially within the crypts, stale.  
  
The Yoma heard a shuffle from the pillars behind her. She had forgotten   
about her guest. Even demons were prone to some mistakes...  
  
'Oh well,' thought the Yoma. 'Just another intruder that needs to be taken   
care of...' Her eyes glowed a furious red.  
  
"You may come out of the shadows, my dear," stated the Yoma. "You should   
know that those are my domain..."  
  
The ninja stepped from the shadows and stood directly in front of the   
monster. She bowed formally, but with her eyes riveted towards the creature   
for any movement.  
  
"I am Kasumi of the Onryou Ninja Clan. I am here under the direction of   
King Kashue of the Southern Kingdom. I will not die here."  
  
The Yoma laughed. "Of course not... you will simply be my messenger..."   
Kasumi felt a great burden lift from her and then she was looking down at   
herself. She watched herself turn and walk into the shadows, but couldn't   
do anything to control it...  
  
  
  
The gardens were nearing. Andrew's heart pounded in unison with his   
footsteps. His pulse beat in his ears, and his breathing came in ragged,   
quick gasps. A cracked cobblestone was all it took to shatter Andrew's   
hopes as his foot caught the corner of it and he tumbled to the ground.  
  
Behind him, the footsteps of Lord Falken slowed as he found his prey now   
trapped and unable to escape in time...  
  
Andrew fumbled backwards and tried to reach for his sword, but found it   
wasn't there. His eyes scanned frantically for it. It was a few yards to   
his right. He had to get his sword-belt fixed someday... if he lived to see   
someday.  
  
Falken was approaching rapidly, readying his sword for the final cut. The   
cut that would end Andrew's life...  
  
A shrill, sharp noise split the air. Falken looked towards the city and   
frowned. A pillar of blue light had appeared from the sky, but disappeared   
just as quickly. Andrew took the opportunity to dive for his sword. He   
flipped himself over and sommersaulted to the right. At mid-dive he grabbed   
his sword and by the time he landed his roll, had the sword out and the   
scabbard discarded on the ground.  
  
Andrew stood to his height and moved into stance, blade before him.  
  
"Now, let's see what that sword of yours can really do..."  
  
  
  
Underneath the castle and main city of the Southern Kingdom existed a maze   
of labyrinths and corridors, cut directly into the limestone and rock of the   
mountain that the city had been built on. These tunnels all led to a   
central location behind the city; a cave, filled with provisions. The cave   
was large enough to hold the occupants of the entire city, should it ever   
fall. It looks as if the city had fallen, and from the looks of it, the   
whole city hadn't made it.  
  
King Kashue ceased his pacing and frowned.  
  
"So the Terindyan kingdom is the one responsible for the attack."  
  
Kashue had known it to be true, but hadn't wanted to believe it. Such   
tactics were not called for, even in war. There exist some rules, a small   
semlance of humanity for one to hold on to, even in battle. The rules are   
not spoken of, but exist in the minds of anyone who dared to call themself a   
human being. To go against these rules meant to be going against one's   
humanity. If humanity no longer exists within the soul, then what is left?   
An empty shell, inhabited by a monster.  
  
"You are sure?" asked the King.  
  
"Yes your majesty," replied Kasumi from her knelt stance. "They intend to   
attack us, and even know of this secret place. I would advise that we   
leave."  
  
"I must consult with my staff first. If the Terindyans have already   
forcibly ignored the rules of war, then we are no longer dealing with our   
fellow humans, we are now dealing with monsters." Kashue called for a guard   
to gather his advisors and staff for a meeting. Then he turned back to the   
ninja before him. "Thank you Kasumi, you may go." He resumed his pacing.  
  
"Yes your majesty... but one more thing," spoke Kasumi. Inside, she was   
screaming at herself to stop.  
  
"The young lieutenant known as Darien, sir. The old witch that resides at   
the castle as the king's advisor viewed the lady Serena's thoughts. I   
watched as she did so, and saw the visions of the lady Serena. Where I   
thought I would see you, your majesty, I instead saw the young lieutenant.   
She called out to him to rescue her sir..."  
  
The king stopped once again. "You are sure?"  
  
"Yes, your majesty."  
  
The king's brow furrowed and he frowned. If he was to have Serena for his   
own, then he would have to be rid of the young man that stood in his way.   
If he had already come as far as to recruite the help of a demon, then he   
must see it through. "It would seem then that I have enemies both inside   
and outside. Thank you again Kasumi."  
  
The ninja nodded and disappeared into the air.  
  
A soldier came into the room. "Sir, your strategists and advisors have been   
called together and await your appearance."  
  
The king walked out of the room. He would not lose this war even if it   
meant losing his own humanity in the process -- and he would also defeat the   
Terindyan.  
=================================================================  
  
And there, you have more reason now to hate Kashue, ne? So many baddies, so   
little time to actually give you good reason to hate them. Anyway, it's   
that time again...  
  
If you  
  
1 Want to find out where Darien has disappeared to, email me.  
  
2 Would like to see Andrew have a good fight with Falken, email me.  
  
3 Are interested in more of Serena's problems at the castle and would like   
to see more of what the old woman has planned for her, email me.  
  
4 Hate King Kashue and would like to see him dead, but not until after he   
has screwed up Darien's life a little bit more... um... email me?  
  
That would be that -- thanks so much for the support on this story.  
Ho na!  
  
-- TLP ^(=)^  
  
  



	9. 9

Yep yep yep... here's part 9 of the first Sailor Moon "Choose Your Own   
Adventure" fic... nothing clever to say here, so on to the fic, ne? Of   
course, if you're sick and tired of hearing from my fics, I'll understand...   
don't worry about it ^^ Feedback is great stuff... especially where I can't   
write the next until I know what you want to happen, ne?  
  
Chapter 9 of *heeheehee... wouldn't you like to know...*  
PG  
Alternate Reality  
thelonepig@hotmail.com  
  
  
The dark blade screamed just over Andrew's head as he ducked to avoid it.   
Falken reversed his swing and brought it down at knee-height. Andrew jumped   
backwards just as the blade flew beneath his feet. Cartwheeling to the   
side, Andrew dodged another blow from the expert swordsman. He didn't know   
how much longer this action could be kept up.  
  
Falken turned once again to face Andrew, flinging his cape behind him. The   
mid-afternoon sun glinted from his armor. Sensing Andrew's weariness,   
Falken redoubled his efforts on finding a weakness in Andrew's defense.   
Slash, thrust, lunge... the attacks were launched with such ferocity that   
Andrew found it difficult to keep up. Andrew buckled under the force of an   
overhand chop and fell to his knees. Falken brought the blade down in   
another arc. Andrew launched himself backwards just as the blade scratched   
across the front of his armor. Falken's blade slid into the stone flooring.  
  
Andrew's eyes widened as his armor glowed a faint purple where Falken's   
blade had touched it. The purple aura slowly began to spread to the rest of   
his armor. As it began to spread, his armor also began to dissolve. Andrew   
quickly threw the armor off and shed it onto the ground before him. Falken   
smiled evilly.  
  
Andrew let his sword arm rest momentarily as he studied Falken's dark gaze.   
Falken stared and remained where he stood. A light zephyr blew across the   
courtyard. And the two men stood in opposition.  
  
  
  
"We must act now my King!" shouted a courtitian at the table.  
  
"I agree. My liege, the Kingdom of Terindya has already split its forces to   
both attack our capital and to maintain the battle at the front. If we send   
in a small party, we may be able to overthrow their castle like they did   
ours!" shouted another man in reply.  
  
A commotion blurred around the table.  
  
Kashue cleared his throat and all was quiet. "I have taken your advice as   
my court advisors from the beginning of my ascension to the throne of this   
kingdom. I will once again let this matter be decided by the vote of the   
majority here. Thus I propose this: those in favor of sending a small   
party in to attack the Terindyan castle, please raise your hand."  
  
The vote at the table was unanimous.  
  
"Very well then," said Kashue. "I shall ask that you please assemble a list   
of the men you feel best fits the job. I want it tomorrow, until then this   
council is adjourned."  
  
Kashue left the room and walked into a stone hallway. Torches provided the   
only light. The people of his country wouldn't be able to stay held up   
within the walls of this stone prison for much longer. They needed   
sunlight. Kashue determined he would end this war as quickly as he could.  
  
Kasumi detached herself from the shadows and fell into step directly next to   
Kashue. Kashue didn't flinch, he had expected her.  
  
"My liege," said Kasumi, slightly bowing her head. "Your scouts have   
returned from the forest. They found the lieutenant Darien unconcious in   
some bushes about a mile from here. He should be arriving shortly."  
  
"Take him to the conference room when he arrives," said Kashue without   
missing a step. "And inform me of his appearance at that time."  
  
Kashue silently cursed under his breath. How had Darien, such a promising   
young man under his direction, been previously associated with the woman he   
was to marry? Kashue hated the prospect, but somehow he would have to   
eliminate this man from her past. She must not be allowed to remember, not   
after all he had sacrificed to make her his...  
  
  
  
Andrew was steadily losing more and more ground to the barrage of attacks   
thrown at him. Falken was leading him away from the garden, purposely   
avoiding the difficult terrain. At the moment, he had Andrew at the   
disadvantage and he didn't want to risk changing that.  
  
"You fight like a demon, sir knight," spat Andrew.  
  
"I was about to say the same of you, boy," replied Falken calmly.  
  
The two men stood and stared at each other for a moment. Even Falken had to   
try to catch his breath. Andrew leaned heavily on his sword, and sat on the   
ground. He watched Falken carefully, but there was no sign of an attack.   
The two men had been locked in combat for over an hour and neither had so   
much as even drawn blood.  
  
Without any warning, Falken lunged forward. His blade hissed and screamed   
through the air as it came for Andrew's chest. Andrew's eyes widened as the   
blade came closer and closer. This was the end, he couldn't move out of the   
way in time.  
  
An explosion sent pieces of the castle wall showering into the air. Andrew   
was launched through the air from the force of the thundering explosion.  
  
"What now?" screamed Andrew as he regained his balance and stood.  
  
The entire half of the wall had been blown inward. Pieces of stone still   
fell from the sky and smoke rose from the charred bits that lay all around.   
Smoke layered thickly about the destruction.  
  
"Falken, we must depart! His majesty wants us to report immediately!"   
commanded a cold voice.  
  
A silhoutte detached itself from the smoke and strode forward. Andrew   
gasped... a mage? What was a mage doing here? Mages rarely left the   
mountains where they trained. And even then, they never bothered in the   
affairs of the common folk and only slightly more with those of the royalty.  
  
Falken cursed under his breath. "Calahan!" He turned to face Andrew.   
"This is not over yet boy. We'll meet again."  
  
The mage muttered a spell and waved his hands through the air. A small tear   
appeared beside him, from which a trident emerged part way. The blood-red   
trident tore at the small opening. A small demon emerged from the newly   
widened hole and stepped out. The mage muttered a few more words and the   
portal suddenly changed to reveal a castle courtroom. Falken sheathed his   
sword and stepped into the gateway, which closed immediately after him.  
  
Calahan the mage smiled grimly at Andrew. "And for you my boy, I bid you   
adieu. However, rather than taking leave of my senses and forgetting my   
manners, I will leave you with a playmate. Try not to play too rough."   
Evil laughter filled the air as the mage disappeared once more into the   
smoke.  
  
Andrew stared at the smoke where the mage had disappeared. And then he   
heard cackling. He lept back just as a three-pronged trident lodged itself   
into the ground where he had been standing. Andrew scanned the courtyard.   
Standing a few yards away stood a small imp. It hovered slightly above the   
ground, flapping a pair of wings leisurely. A sick grin twisted across its   
face, revealing a jagged row of sharp, blood-stained teeth.  
  
  
  
  
Serena stood alone at the summit of a mountain. The landscape all about her   
was dark, as if seen through tinted glasses. Clouds littered the sky,   
forming a formidable barricade to block off the sunlight.  
  
Serena voiced her thoughts aloud: "What is this land?"  
  
"This is our home," voiced a reply from behind her. Strong, but loving arms   
enveloped her from behind. Serena gasped in shock, then relaxed as she   
realized how familiar the hold felt. A head nestled into her shoulder, and   
warm lips brushed up against her neck. Serena cooed in response and turned   
to face the mystery behind her. Deep blue eyes stared deep within her,   
attracted not by her looks, but by the soul within her.  
  
"Darien," she grinned.  
  
The green eyes hesitated for a moment, and the smile fell from his face.   
The grip he held on Serena's shoulders began to tighten.  
  
"Darien, I can't breath. Itai!" she screamed out in pain.  
  
The grip became stronger and stronger. Serena's eyes began to close as she   
slowly slipped into unconciousness. She clenched her teeth and forced   
herself to look at her beloved, a tear running down her cheek. The face was   
no longer Dariens, but Kashue's. Dark green eyes stared at her, but failed   
to see past the outer shell of her looks. She screamed with the last bit of   
air in her lungs.  
  
A rose suddenly flew threw the air. It cut through Kashue, slicing from the   
top of his head and burying itself in the ground behind him. The body of   
the would-be King fell in two, releasing Serena from it's grip.  
  
Serena looked in the direction the rose had come. Standing on a small group   
of rocks several yards away stood a figure clothed in a tuxedo, wearing a   
domino mask, and holding a rose in his hand. A name came to her lips... a   
name she hadn't uttered or heard for  
  
  
And then she was falling through the air. The mountain disappeared; the   
fields, the stream, everything was gone. Just complete blackness as she   
slipped into oblivion. She fell... and fell... and fell...  
  
  
  
and landed on a soft mattress. Serena shot up. She was dressed in a silk   
nightgown, and had been tucked under several layers of the warmest   
goose-feather blankets she had ever seen.  
  
"What are they trying to do? Cook me?" asked Serena aloud as she flung the   
blankets from her. She swung out of the immense bed and walked over to the   
window, flinging it open and allowing the cool breeze to blow past her.  
  
And then she noticed the city. This wasn't the Southern Kingdom! The   
events flooded back. She had been kidnapped and talked to the King of   
Terindya. And who was that old woman? There was something wrong with that   
woman.  
  
The door behind Serena opened, causing her to turn on her heel. She   
clutched her thin nightgown about her as the room's temperature suddenly   
chilled.  
  
Three guards rushed into the room and scooped up Serena by the arms.  
  
"You're presence is demanded by the king, m'lady," said one guard formally.  
  
"Let me go!" yelled Serena, kicking and contorting to remove herself from   
the iron grip she found herself in.  
  
The guards fought with their fiesty charge for a few moments, before finally   
losing control of her. They surrendered their grips and contented to walk   
to either side and behind the formidable lady. Serena straightened herself   
up and held herself with all of the regal bearing she could muster.  
  
Serena was led by the guards to the end of a hall, where they stopped in   
front of a room. One of the men opened the door, and led Serena inside.  
  
The room was enormous. A marble fireplace sat against one wall, warming the   
room. Tapestries and paintings adorned the rest of the wall. An   
ornately-carved closet stood against another wall. Candle-holders hung from   
the walls, shaped in a multitude of different animals. Each animal held   
forth a candle in outstretched arms. The room was an amazing display of   
craftsmanship that deserved to be called no less than a museum.  
  
And despite all the amount of decoration, all was overshadowed by the   
chamber bed filling the center of the room. The posts were carved down to   
the smallest detail. Each told a different story from the beginning of this   
world. The four posts held an immense curtain, which operated as a canopy   
over the bed.  
  
Laying in the bed was an elderly man. He seemed frail and withered, yet   
commanded a presence demanding immediate attention.  
  
"Usagi..." coughed the old king.  
  
Serena looked quizically at the old man. Somehow, he seemed familiar. That   
voice, so kind and full of hope, had spoken to her before, but when she did   
not know. Everything was crumbling around her. Who was she: Usagi or   
Serena? Who was it that existed within her body? Her thoughts swam in the   
questions she came across. Everytime she began to think, and felt she was   
getting somewhere, a wall would block her path. Where was she from? When   
did she get here? What connection did the young lieutenant have to her   
past?  
  
The king had beckoned to her to come closer to him, but she had been lost in   
thought and had not noticed. The guard behind Serena pushed her forward   
rudely. She managed to keep a balance, and allowed the momentum to carry   
her towards the man at the throne.  
  
"Usagi," the king whispered. "I don't know what has happened to you, or how   
you feel. But I am sorry..." The old man trailed off as he was overtaken   
by a fit of coughing. Serena held him up and cradled his frail body.  
  
"I am sorry," he continued. "I have not thought ahead. I have not thought   
of the consequences. The gods have never allowed me a child, and when you   
appeared in this kingdom, I felt that they were giving me a chance, an   
opportunity to right the wrongs that I have done to this people by giving   
you my throne. You are innocent and caring, two qualities that most   
monarchs do not possess..." He once again trailed off into a fit of   
coughing. His whole frame shook with the bursts of each cough and a   
nursemaid quickly ran over to help him. He ushered her away as the coughing   
resinded.  
  
Serena tried quickly to digest what had just been told her, but had scarcely   
done so when the king began speaking again. "My child, my time here is   
quickly passing. I have spoken with my court and they know that you are to   
reign over this kingdom in my stead. However, I do not wish to impose this   
task on you. If you wish to leave my kingdom now, I have asked that you be   
escorted to the border. However, if you choose this path, I ask that you   
never return here."  
  
The look of utter confusion had managed to glue itself to Serena's features.   
The king took notice and called for the guards to "escort the Lady Usagi   
back to her room where she can mull over her choices before making a   
decision."  
  
"Oh, and my beloved Usagi... goodbye, I loved you as my daughter..."  
  
Serena allowed herself to be escorted away by the guards. She didn't know   
what to make of any of the situation. Her mind was turning flips in her   
head...  
  
  
  
  
Darien's eyes fluttered open. A bright sun shone into his face. He blinked   
and sat up. He almost lost his balance as he gasped in astonishment --  
  
"How did I end up in a tree?"  
  
The last thing Darien could remember was being attacked by the mage. But   
where was he now? A bright light had enveloped him, and apparently brought   
him here.  
  
The sound of steel against steel brought his attention back to the time at   
hand. Darien dropped himself from his perch and took bearing of his   
surroundings. He was in the royal garden, or so he guessed. His eyes   
scanned over the scene before him. The castle wall had collapsed, and dust   
was still settling.  
  
Steel clashed again. Darien peered into the dust.  
  
Andrew jumped to the side as a pike flew through the air, embedding itself   
into the ground where he had just been standing. Sparks shot through the   
air as Andrew parried away another polearm thrown his direction by a small   
imp that hovered above him.  
  
Andrew bent down and picked up a chunk of stone at his feet. He hurled it   
at the creature with all of his strength. The imp flew to the side to avoid   
it, but hadn't been expecting the counterattack and found that it couldn't   
move fast enough as the stone clipped one of its wings.  
  
Darien shouted across the field. "ANDREW!"  
  
However, Andrew had turned on his heel and run from the courtyard and out   
into the city streets. Darien watched as the imp tore a small portal open   
in front of itself and ducked into it.  
  
  
  
Andrew ran as fast as his legs could carry him across the city in hopes of   
making it outside of the gates before the imp caught him. It watched its   
prey with a red gleam in its eye.  
  
Andrew found himself running into dead-ends and walls everywhere. He   
thought he knew the city, but for some reason nothing was as he remembered   
it. He finally slid to a halt before another dead end. There was something   
wrong, and he knew it had to be the imp. And as if on cue, a hole opened up   
before him and the imp stepped out, gazing at him and smiling crookedly.  
  
The sound of steel rang out as Andrew drew his sword from its sheath. His   
attacker reached back into the hole behind it and pulled out a sharp spear.   
The imp spun the spear easily around in its hands -- an attempt at making   
its prey uneasy. Andrew knew otherwise, however. Never under-, not   
over-estimate any opponent. The second rule of combat he had been taught.   
The first? Stay alive. And that is exactly what he intended to do...  
  
==================================================================  
  
Oh... it's that time again... the ever popular 1, 2, or door 3!!!  
  
1 Does Darien run after to help his friend Andrew?  
  
2 Does Darien try to find Kashue so that he can figure out what's going   
on?  
  
3 or does Darien move onward alone in an attempt to find Serena and figure   
out his past?  
  
ja ne!  
  
-- TLP ^(=)^  
  
  
  



	10. 10

  
Alright minna, here's the next chapter -- I expect this to be over in a few   
more chapters so I can finish the 9 other fics I have in the process before   
my two year sabatical down south... ^_~  
  
Enjoy, feedback is welcome!  
  
Deus Ex Machina,  
Chapter 10 of *the end is near*  
PG-13  
  
  
Darien looked in the direction his friend had run and sighed. Andrew was as   
skilled as Darien, if not more so. He would be able to defend himself.   
Time was of the utmost importance and the Lady Serena had to be rescued. He   
would try to meet up with King Kashue and somehow join the recovery party.  
  
"Andrew, you're on your own..." whispered Darien to himself as he jogged in   
the opposite direction his friend had run.  
  
  
  
Serena sighed. Too much was depending on her. She had the power at this   
very moment to end the war, if that was what she desired. However, the   
decision of taking that mantle upon herself was not an easy choice. Serena   
didn't feel as if she belonged there. Where did she belong? Her head swam   
in a tumultous flood of thoughts.  
  
"Would you like to end everything now, young lady?"  
  
Serena jumped. She hadn't heard anyone come in. Glancing about the room,   
she found nobody else there. Was she only imagining things?  
  
A gust of bitter wind flitted through the open window. Serena shivered and   
ran over to close the window. Clouds were beginning to roll over the city.   
It appeared as if a thunderstorm was rolling in. Serena shut the window and   
latched it, then pulled the curtains and ran over to her bedside to light a   
candle. Having done so, she sat on the edge of her bed and let out a deep   
breath.  
  
"Think about it..."  
  
Serena spun around again. The voice was there this time. It was to real to   
be her imagination. And once again she found herself alone.  
  
"Take the kingdom, end the war... it's all their for you..."  
  
"Who's there?" asked Serena hesitantly.  
  
"Someone who wants to help end this silliness and get the kingdoms back   
together."  
  
Serena stepped backwards, inching towards the door.  
  
"Princess, please... the door is locked. And I might as well tell you that   
the guards outside your room have been put to sleep."  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"No, princess, why are you doing this? Remember... you have the power to   
end everything."  
  
Serena fell against her door and collapsed onto the floor. Tears flowed   
steadily from her large blue eyes.  
  
"Princess, what is wrong?"  
  
Serena continued to cry. Everything was hopeless. She didn't even feel   
that she belonged in this world, let alone such a small kingdom. How was   
she to rule it when she didn't even know the people or the customs. There   
was no chance... it may end the war, but it would never fix the overall   
situation.  
  
"I see, you are confused about who you are."  
  
"Who are you?" screamed Serena. "What are you doing? How do you know my   
thoughts?" She thrashed about violently.  
  
"Princess, there is no reason to continue this. Look at all that you can   
end by simply taking the throne. No more war, no more suffering... please,   
do as you wish... I just do not want you to make a mistake such as leaving   
the kingdom without a little thought..."  
  
"GO AWAY!" screamed Usagi, jumping to her feet and madly thrashing at   
everything. A knock came on the door and two guards burst into the room.   
Everything was in its place. The Lady Serena lay silently in her bed, her   
chest rising and falling as she slept.  
  
One of the guards walked softly to the window and closed it. It would not   
bode well for them if the Lady Serena were to catch a cold the night they   
were on shift.  
  
The door eased shut behind the guards as they resumed their posts. A figure   
detached itself from the shadows of a corner. It floated rather than walked   
to Serena's bedside.  
  
"Remember my words... princess..." it whispered as it faded into the   
darkness.  
  
  
  
"ENEMY ATTACK!"  
  
Kashue's door shattered inward.  
  
"My king!" he shouted, bending to one knee. "Pardon the intrusion, m'lord,   
but we are under attack!"  
  
"What is the situation?" asked Kashue, clasping his armor about him.  
  
"Unknown, sir. It appears a fire was started in the kitchens and it has   
spread through nearly the entire base. Most of the civilians have been   
evacuated, but we don't know where to take them. They were also waiting   
outside. We have lost over half of our numbers already. We're lost, my   
King."  
  
"Nothing is lost until it has been snuffed out at the roots. What is their   
focus?"  
  
"They have already taken all of the main halls and are beginning to work   
through the smaller sections."  
  
Kashue finished with his armor and grabbed his sword. "Take me to the front   
line, let us go down with a good fight."  
  
  
  
Andrew sprang from the alleyway just as a ball of fire shot over his head.   
The building behind him sprayed in a thousand different directions. The imp   
chuckled playfully and eyed his quarry.  
  
Breathing heavily, Andrew ran for the imp, vaulting himself from a statue at   
the flying creature. He swung twice in midair, missing both times as the   
imp effortlessly flew out of the way. Cursing, Andrew spun around the   
minute he touched the ground.  
  
"Why don't you creatures just die?" he shouted.  
  
The imp cackled maniacally. Its lips curled back in a sardonic sneer. A   
small tear appeared in the air next to it, and it reached in to remove   
another spear. Andrew had the distinct feeling that the creature didn't   
want to fight fair.  
  
The creature stabbed downward as Andrew leapt backward. The spear tip   
buried itself into the cobblestones. Sensing a chance, Andrew jumped   
forward to attack the imp as it tried to dislodge its spear. Sacrificing   
force for speed, Andrew swung his sword in an arc through the air. Not even   
the imp was fast enough to avoid the blow completely. The sword sliced   
through half of the creature's left wing. It howled in pain and fell to the   
ground.  
  
Andrew stepped forward and hefted his sword into the air.  
  
"Perhaps I am about to answer my own question, demon..."  
  
He thrust the sword downward with all his might, but it simply sparked from   
the cobblestones. The creature had disappeared. Andrew looked around   
nervously. A cackle split the silence from behind him. The imp stood on   
the ground, facing him, a spear held in its two hands. Somehow, the   
creature had grown. It now stood six feet tall. Andrew sighed. The fight   
was far from over.  
  
Throwing caution to the wind, he charged. This fight would end one way or   
the other...  
  
  
  
The sad sounds of church bells filled the cold room as Serena stirred in   
bed. She sat up and stretched. What was going on? She pulled a robe   
around her and hurried to the window. Unlatching it, she threw it open.  
  
A procession walked the main street. Commoners lined the streets, heads   
bowed. No words were uttered among the crowds. A light fog had settled   
down from the night before.  
  
Serena wondered what could be going on. She continued to watch with great   
interest as a procession of soldiers marched through the vacated main road.   
Several well-dressed men walked amidst the soldiers, bearing a large wooden   
board between them. Laid on the board was the king, his eyes closed and   
features peacefully at rest. He was garbed in the clothing of his royalty,   
and his crown was still perched on his head.  
  
The procession ended at the town center, where the king was placed on top of   
a stone table. An elderly gentleman shouted out to the people, his hands   
outraised. Serena couldn't make out the words from her distance. The man   
walked over to the king and removed the crown. He then gestured to a torch   
bearer, who stepped forward and lit the wood surrounding the king.  
  
Everyone watched as the body of their king was taken up into smoke and   
lifted to the heavens.  
  
A lump rose in Serena's throat. Now that the king was gone, what was she to   
do? If she did not take the throne, would they still allow her to leave   
alive? Not very likely, she thought.  
  
She sighed deeply as a loud knock thumped on her door.  
  
  
  
Kashue ran blindly down the halls. How had the enemy managed to track them   
down so quickly? Where had they come from? How had the fire started? Had   
he really been so naive as to believe they wouldn't be found hidden away in   
the mountains?  
  
Smoke was now filling the passageways at an alarming rate. All of his men   
had been killed, by a host of shadow-creatures. There had not even been   
time to react. Blood flowed freely from the gash in Kashue's side. His   
kingdom was over. He would not be able to survive long enough to rebuild   
it. Thus resigned to his own fate, the king stumbled through the   
underground maze to find the lever that would allow him to collapse the   
mountain in on itself. True, it was to be a final way of escape, but there   
would no longer be any reason to hold this place. He may die here   
underground, but he would take many with him...  
  
Kashue spun around the corner, nearly running over Kasumi.  
  
"How fare your ninja?" asked Kashue.  
  
"My clan has all evacuated, my King."  
  
"You too, best be leaving Kasumi, if you wish to live. I have set myself to   
die in this place. The Terindyan Kingdom is fallen, and it shall pass from   
this land."  
  
Kasumi grinned evilly. "As I had planned."  
  
Kashue faltered as he found a knife buried in his chest to the hilt. He   
coughed and tasted blood in his mouth. Kasumi's eyes glowed an evil red.   
The king fell to one knee, holding a hand on the knife's handle which   
protruded from his chest.  
  
"I see..." he whispered hoarsely. "Even those closest to me have left my   
side..."  
  
Kasumi disappeared into the shadows, allowing the king to die in peace.  
  
  
  
Battle waged despearately between the combatants in the fallen castle.   
Andrew found himself quickly running out of steam, but the imp seemed to   
grow stronger and stronger as the fight continued. Weary, he slumped to one   
knee and kept an eye on his opponent.  
  
The creature howled into the air. It dropped down, as if to sprint at   
Andrew, and raised its spear in one hand. Andrew braced for the attack. He   
ground his foot into the ground so he could launch himself into the fight.  
  
And there, as the sun set, two figures pounced towards each other. Their   
silhouttes merged as one before passing. And the shadows stood silent for a   
moment as the figures stood, facing away from each other.  
  
Andrew dropped his sword. His arm bled profusely from a gash which had   
nearly cut to the bone.  
  
The imp stood for a moment, an expression of horror mingled with surprise   
touched its grotesque face. And then it slumped to the ground, where it   
turned to a pile of dust and flittered away in the wind.  
  
Tearing a piece of cloth from his tunic, Andrew bound his injury and   
retrieved his sword. He turned away to leave the city, possibly to never   
again return. The foremost thought on his mind was to find the king and   
somehow mount a counterattack onto the Northern Kingdom.  
  
He left the city just as the sun passed low behind the mountains. It would   
be easier to travel at night. And he didn't have much time. Andrew knew   
without a doubt that the imp's spear had been poisoned. His time was   
limited.  
  
  
  
Darien crested the mountain directly behind the castle. Not only was this   
the quickest path to the Northern Kingdom, but he could recruit help from   
the King. Smoke rose in a pillar to the sky. Darien looked down into the   
valley below. The horizon glowed a hazy orange. The caves were under   
attack.  
  
=================================================================  
  
It's the ever-popular choose-your-own (rather, the lists') path:  
  
1. Darien runs to the aid of the base below.  
  
2. Darien continues onward to the Northern Kingdom.  
  
3. Darien sits down and refuses to move... (okay, so I couldn't think of   
any more...)  
  
-- TLP ^(=)^  
  



	11. SD 1: The Disclaimer

  
SD Deus Ex Machina  
Episode 2: The Disclaimer  
  
PG-ish... and a little bit pig-ish as well...  
  
  
  
"Alright Andrew! In this scene, you are locked in bitter combat with your   
rival. I want to see some good action here. This fight needs to be   
remembered at the end of the film... we've got to keep them at the edge of   
their seat!" shouted TLP. "Well, actually, I couldn't give a care about any   
of those other gals... I just want Meredith to notice a great cliffhanger   
here!"  
  
Andrew stares, dumbfounded. "What's my motivation?"  
  
TLP thinks. "Imagine a mailing list of sixteen year old girls, all running   
after you to make sure that you'll be alright in this next part."  
  
"As if that'll ever happen," he adds, under his breath.  
  
Andrew grins. "Sixteen year olds..." He trails off momentarily. "What are   
they wearing?"  
  
"What do you mean what are they wearing? How am I supposed to know?" asks   
TLP.  
  
"It's very important for my 'motivation' sir."  
  
TLP thinks. "Well..."  
  
"Pleated skirts!" yells Amy from her actress chair.  
  
"The whole school uniform!" chants in Mina.  
  
"I'd like to see you in a uniform right about now..." whispers Michiru to   
Haruka.  
  
Everyone sweatdrops.  
  
"Why do they get to use their Japanese names in this story?" shouts Lita.   
"I want to be Makoto!!!"  
  
"Live with it! We aren't going to be called by our American names even more   
than we refuse to be referred to as cousins!"  
  
Suddenly, a man in a business suit wanders into the studio.  
  
"Excuse me--"  
  
"Get off my set! I'm filming a major picture here! Do you know who I am?"   
shouts TLP.  
  
"Why yes sir," coughs the well-dressed man. "You are TLP Allen, known for   
your *cough* amusing talents..."  
  
Everyone raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Sir, could we get you to expound on those 'amusing talents'?" inquired   
Raye.  
  
TLP shoots her a look that can kill. She brushes it off--apparently, he   
needs to work on that.  
  
The man continues, ignoring Raye's question entirely. "I represent DiC and   
I have found that you are using OUR characters for YOUR own personal   
benefit. My client wants a cut or your picture may never see daylight."  
  
"You're a lawyer?" asked Usagi.  
  
"SHE GETS TO USE HER JAPANESE NAME?!" shouts Lita. "WAHHHHH!!!"  
  
"And so do I," grins Mamoru as his tooth sparkles.  
  
Every female within five miles faints from the sheer thought of Mamo-chan   
smiling at them.  
  
"Get off my set!" shouts TLP. "Imagine that... the nerve! Everyone knows   
DiC is just some defunct little company that can't do anything." He   
chuckles madly to himself. "He can't touch me -- I put a disclaimer in my   
title!"  
  
The lawyer turns around and lets himself out, muttering something about   
"da**ed fanfic writers."  
  
Filming resumes, but not for long as the roof is suddenly lifted from the   
building.  
  
"Oh my g--!" shouts Andrew. "It's Chibi-Usa!!!"  
  
"She gets to use her Japanese name too?!" shouts Lita. "That's it! I   
refuse to answer to anything but 'Makoto'!"  
  
"GAH! Get it off my set!" shouts TLP. "Her excessive cuteness will ruin my   
dark film!!!"  
  
"Robo-Chibi-Usa, destroy the building!" shouts the lawyer's voice from atop   
the monstrosity's shoulder.  
  
"You can't do that!! I'm protected under my disclaimer!"  
  
"HA! But if I steal your story lock stock and barrel, you can't do anything   
about it!"  
  
"GAHHH!" screams TLP. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU CORPORATE PEOPLE?! You do   
realize I don't care because I only write these for fun -- it's a hobby!!"  
  
The lawyer facefaults, then turns bright red.  
  
"Chibi-Usa! Kill them all!"  
  
"HAI!" shouts a disturbingly cute voice.  
  
Everyone screams.  
  
The building walls collapse outward, revealing sunlight onto the dark set.  
  
The cute robot lifted its huge foot and prepared to smash the set. Everyone   
ran. Everyone, that is, but Lita.  
  
"Lita! Hurry! You're going to be squished!" shouted TLP.  
  
Lita stood, arms folded. "I can't hear anyone talking to me right now...   
And as for you Mr. Narrator! If you don't show any sense and start calling   
me Makoto, you'll be in trouble too!"  
  
Narrator gulps audibly.  
  
Makoto refuses to move...  
  
...and finds herself a pancake.  
  
"Oh my g--! You killed Makoto!" shouts Mina, shaking a fist at the evil   
cuteness.  
  
"You ba-----s!" finishes Amy.  
  
Everyone blinks.  
  
Amy blushes. "Sorry everyone, sometimes I just get a little carried away."  
  
"The giant's a woman!!" shouts Usagi, pointing a finger.  
  
"What?!" asks everyone, bewildered.  
  
"Sorry, I just felt appropriately drama-ey and couldn't help myself. I love   
Bernadette Peters..."  
  
Robo-Chibi-Usa (Robo-Rini? Sounds too much like a TV infommercial...) and   
lawyer sweatdrop.  
  
"NOW I'M PISSED -- TAKE THIS!" comes an extremely upset voice from   
underneath the robot's foot.  
  
Electricity shoots up through the robots leg and consumes it entirely in a   
very speedy fashion. Sparks fly from the robot as it tumbles backwards,   
exploding into a mass of pink fluffy cotton candy.  
  
"Cotton candy!" shouts everyone as many run forward and start eating it.  
  
The lawyer grins wickedly and mutters something about "this is far from   
being over!" before scurrying off.  
  
Everyone finishes off the fluffy pink mess of cotton candy from the ground   
and lays back contentedly. Everyone that is, except for Lita, who is--  
  
"HEY! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME MAKOTO!"  
  
"Um... oh yeah..." Narrator gulps.  
  
"Perhaps I need to teach you a lesson?"  
  
Lightning gathers in the air.  
  
"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
===================================================  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Yes sir... the plan worked..." mutters the lawyer as he peels off his face   
mask, revealing Rick.  
  
"Very good Rick," says a figure clothed in silhoutte.  
  
"I can't believe I got killed so quickly in that story! I WILL get back at   
TLP! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"Yes! And I will be able to get back at that Mamoru for killing me later on   
even though it hasn't happened yet, although I realize it will because this   
story has to have a happy ending. After all, TLP won't want a rabid mailing   
list on his back... and that means Usagi and Mamoru must get back together,   
which will push me out of the picture somehow..." The figure trails off as   
his mind flows with the sheer amount of torture he can bestow upon Mamoru.  
  
And two sinister laughs mingle in the darkness. And the narrator gets mad.   
And the narrator throws a piece of chalk at each of them, rendering them   
both unconcious.  
  
"Bwahahahahahahahahaha!"  
  



	12. SD 2: The Editing Process

SD Deus Ex: The Editing Process  
Omake 3  
PG  
  
  
TLP and crew sit and watch the latest episode as it plays out on the   
bigscreen before them. Suddenly, the film is yanked. An audible moan cries   
from the crowd.  
  
"Who's responsible?" shouts Mamoru, who just can't get enough of himself on   
a large screen.  
  
"I'd like to know as well!" chimes in a chorus of females sitting on the   
back row, who just can't get enough of Mamoru on the bigscreen either.  
  
"Show yourself!" shouts TLP, who's had enough of Mamoru on the bigscreen,   
but realizes what it is that sells stories, so to speak.  
  
An elderly gentleman, dressed very neatly, steps from behind the camera   
booth, film in hand.  
  
"I, sir, represent DiC. I am what you call a film/story approval   
coordinator. I approve films and or stories before they reach the hands of   
the impressionable youth that my company has rights to scam by poorly   
dubbing such animated classics as Sailor Moon."  
  
TLP is in shock.  
  
Amy assesses the situation.  
  
Usagi cries.  
  
Mamoru comforts her.  
  
Girls in backrow sigh longingly.  
  
Elderly gentleman becomes upset.  
  
"Why aren't you people paying attention to me?!"  
  
TLP is still in shock.  
  
Amy still assessing.  
  
Usagi being throttled by jealous girls.  
  
Mamoru being drowned in bodies.  
  
Elderly gentleman more upset.  
  
"I'M TAKING YOUR FILM HERE!"  
  
Elderly gentleman pulls scissors from pocket. He pulls a hair from Andrew's   
head and lets it fall onto the extended edge of the scissor blade. The hair   
neatly falls in two.  
  
TLP screams.  
  
Amy brought back to reality.  
  
Pile of girls strangling Usagi and fondling Mamoru stops momentarily to   
figure out what is going on.  
  
"You're an editor!" screams TLP.  
  
"Yes sir, exactly. Your film here has too much violent content.   
Impressionable minds would not do well with this."  
  
The man shakes his head and snips out a large chunk of film.  
  
TLP's jaw drops.  
  
The man continues snipping out pieces here and there.  
  
"You can't do that!" shouts TLP. "I spent days filming those four   
chapters."  
  
"Ha! When I'm through with this, you'll be lucky to get one part out of it!   
I hope you have enough commercials to keep your audience's attention!"  
  
TLP becomes furious.  
  
"Now you listen here you son of a *BEEP*... what the? How come I beeped?"  
  
"DiC will allow no adult language of any kind to be used in stories or films   
for any characters they have rights for."  
  
"You listen here *BEEP* If you don't *BEEP* out of *BEEP* here *BEEP now,   
I'm going to *BEEP* your *BEEP*!" shouts TLP.  
  
"My, my... such language. We'll have to edit that a bit too. We'll have to   
use some of those new, hip phrases like 'da bomb' or 'sweet' and thoroughly   
rehash the entire storyline as well."  
  
Haruna and Michiru cuddle in the corner, oblivious to everything around   
them.  
  
"And you two there!" shouts the editor. "You're cousins! Shame on you!   
That isn't proper behaviour for such a relation!"  
  
"You're 'da bomb'!" says Haruna.  
  
Michiru looks at her curiously.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I didn't say that. I said something in Japanese."  
  
"There will be NO Japanese in this story, as per contract with my   
employers."  
  
A chorus of *BEEP*s literally rings from the enraged audience. There eyes   
narrow and redden. Several hands reach out to clasp around the man's   
throat.  
  
And thus, the DiC company is now short one editor.  
  
And TLP continues to write his film, which he hopes to get done in three   
more chapters, but "don't quote me on that."  
  



End file.
